Eternity of a Broken ‘Forever’
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: Sequel to 'What money can't buy'. "I'd give her up in a heart beat for you and only you. I'd kill for you, I'd lie for you, I'd do anything for you." He assured her. "Then get off of me." She whispered back.
1. Our Lives Without Each other

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter One**

"**Our Lives without Each other"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"_Sometimes… You have to let things go Toshiro. She might be one of those things. There's other fish in the sea… And there's one out there that's right for everyone."_

"_Why'd you call off the wedding? I mean why all of a sudden you decided to? I still don't understand."_

"_Toshiro… I'm sorry, I know there is someone out there for you; you just have to keep looking. I won't forget you… and I…I love you too"_

"Toshiro! Toshiro! Wake up, honey you're having a bad dream!" A soft sweet voice whispered to him as she began to shake his shoulder lightly. Her voice seemed worried and caring, although he still didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay in his dream, even if it was a nightmare, Momo was present in it and he wanted to hear her voice; needed to hear her voice. But to his dismay the woman wouldn't stop and he was loosing sight of Momo's face little by little until his eyes fluttered open and... She was gone.

Toshiro shot up from his laying possission and started to breathe harder as reality hit him that she wasn't there. Collecting his thoughts he glanced over to his side to find his Fiancée sitting up by his side with a worried look on her face. Her beautiful long blonde curls were scattered all over her head from sleeping and her crystal blue orbs were flooded with worry. Toshiro smiled lazily at her, trying to calm the mood.

"Just a dream, nothings wrong." He explained while putting his arms out in front of her. She hesitated but climbed in and settled herself against his chest as he rubbed her back lovingly. She sighed out lowly and kissed his chest before looking up at him.

"You've been having these dreams a lot, and you won't even tell me what there about... I think you should see a councilor..." She whispered, her eyes still filled with worry. Toshiro shook his head and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm just nervous, about the wedding and all. I'm sure this is normal for someone who's getting married to the most gorgeous girl in three months." He chuckled lowly to himself as her cheeks turned pink a little. She then giggled slightly and placed his hand on her stomach. Toshiro laughed as her budged out stomach moved on it's own. "And having a baby might have something to do with it." She giggled at him when he mentioned that.

"I guess your right, but there getting worse, sweetie. And it doesn't help when you won't tell me what's going on in that head of yours." She sighed. Toshiro shook his head and looked down at her as she smiled worryingly up at him. Toshiro lowered himself down and kissed her on the lips as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm fine Ashley. Just give it time, it'll pass." He told her lowly even though he knew it was a lie. He wouldn't forget Momo. And he really did think that the reason he was having these dreams was because of the wedding and the baby. But they were just warning him that he was about to throw away the last hope for a chance with Momo he had. Ashley nodded as Toshiro began to lay back down with her in his arms. "I'm going to the daycare tomorrow, I have to get some files from Rukia... and maybe I could interact with the children a little before the baby gets here." Toshiro explained with his eyes closed. Ashley was already half asleep when he had spoken.

"mm... That'll be good." She mumbled as she snuggled closer to him and breathed out heavily. Toshiro sighed. Ashley's warmth was nice but he wished he had Momo in his arms. He still loved her more then anything. He thought he would have gotten over her if he got back with Ashley but it wasn't working.

---------------------

The hot beams of the sun shone down on Toshiro's mid-night black SSC Ultimate Aero as he speeded down the high way. People looked and glanced as he looked straight ahead, not looking or smiling at anyone like he usually did since Momo had left. His mind was too fogged. The wedding was in a month and he was beginning to have second thoughts.

He began to slow down when a sign that read 'Miami Day-Care Center' came into view and put on his turning signal. As he slowly crept into a parking spot he took a second to watch the few children inside play with blocks and dress-up clothes, plus other little things. He would soon be raising on of those. He climbed out of his car and made sure he had the doors locked before proceeding into the building.

The cool air whipped at his face as he searched around the room for the front desk. When he finally found it he walked up to where Rukia was tending to a small child that had appeared to have a scratch on his knee. She patched it up and told the little boy to run along as she looked towards Toshiro. They exchanged a smile before she ran in back and came back with a yellow folder.

"I believe these are the diagrams Ichigo scanned for you." She told him as she handed him the files. He nodded.

"Yea, I don't know what I would do without him." He chuckled before flipping through the thin papers.

"Me neither. Were you going to interact with the children today or was it next Tuesday?" She asked.

"Today." He replied as he looked over to the small gate that led into the play area. "I can show myself in." He informed before moving away from her and over to the gate. He eased it open as he watched the dozens of kids run around and scream. He was shocked at how many there were. And there wasn't one of them that looked calm enough for him to talk to.

Toshiro looked around and watched a few boys playing with plastic swords pretending to be pirates. There were two little girls and a boy playing house, five little ones playing with stuffed animals and barbies, while the smaller of the children were playing with blocks and Lagos. He couldn't see the other half of the children on the other side though. After a few minutes, Toshiro took a seat in a chair near the gate out and looked boredly at the kids around him.

He didn't even hear the gate open again, so when all the children stopped playing and stared he thought it was at him. There faces became mean and nasty as they stared. Toshiro sat up right and rose an eyebrow as a small boy stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"We don't allow cry babies to play with us! Go back home!" He shouted in his squeaky voice. Toshiro then noticed he wasn't talking to him when he glanced to his side to see the most gorgeous little girl he had ever seen in his life. She was only about two feet tall and she was holding a pink bunny in her arms. Her round face had pink splashed across her cheeks as her lips formed a pout. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and her hair was snow white and layered to her mid-back. She was wearing a purple dress that was spaghetti strapped and had a white bow on the hip of the dress.

"I-I had to come back. Mommy has to work so I can't stay home and there's no one to watch me." She said shyly as she ducked her head down lower. The little boy snorted.

"What about your daddy?" He asked rudely. Toshiro felt his anger increase as he watched the little girl begin to tremble. "What now? You gonna cry?" The boy teased as the other kids laughed. Toshiro stood up and glared at the children. They all stopped laughing.

"Do you think it's funny to pick on a little girl, kid? How about you come over here and I'll show you how it feels to be picked on by someone bigger then you." Toshiro threatened. The little boy stared at him in horror and ran into the second part of the day-care while the other children went back to playing. Toshiro glanced down at the princess before him as she stared, wide-eyed at him but then smiled. Toshiro felt a wave of emotion wash over him and he had no idea why. Her smile looked so familiar... almost like... like Momo's.

"That was nice of you to help me!" She squeaked lowly with a giggle and grabbed his hand. "You can come play blocks with me, we can make a castle!" She said happily as she led him to the blocks table. All the children looked at them and then left one by one to play with something else. Toshiro looked around puzzled, all the children were avoiding this kid.

"Why don't you have friends here?" Toshiro asked as he sat a pink block on top of the wobbly stack that was supposed to be a castle.

"No one likes me because I don't have a real daddy. Jimmy's mom said that kids that have only one parent end up to be bad people so he told everyone here and no one wants to be with a bad person." She explained as if it was nothing, but in her eyes said it mattered more then she let out.

"That's not true, you know that right?" Toshiro told her in worry.

"I know. Mommy told me that. I have a fake daddy anyway, but I don't call him daddy cause I think that's bad. We shouldn't call people that aren't our daddy's our daddy's because then it makes our real daddy's sad. Mommy and James say that's not true too, but I think it is." Toshiro froze when the girl mentioned James's name. He looked down at her as she tried to keep the blocks stable.

"I agree with you." He whispered. "What's your name, darling?" He asked anxiously. She looked up at him in shock.

"You don't know my name?" She asked. Toshiro looked at her strangely. Was he supposed to know her name? He shook his head no and she giggled. "Well I know your name!" She giggled.

"Everyone knows my name." He chuckled. She smiled and in a flash Momo's face was in the place of this little girls face. He blinked and Momo was gone. He was almost positive this child was hers and maybe, with some luck, his. If that was the case, the fight for Momo wasn't over yet, in fact it was just beginning.

"My names Momoka!" She told him. He smiled down at her and laughed.

"That, my dear, is a name suited for a princess." He informed her. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and she clapped her hands together.

"Really!?" She squealed. Toshiro laughed and picked up a plastic crown out of the dress up box next to him and easily set it on her head.

"Really." He insisted. Momoka laughed as the castle fell down into pieces and scattered everywhere. Toshiro laughed too.

"I'll just have to rebuild the castle because that's what princess's do, take care of stuff!" She insisted. Toshiro watched as she began to rebuild. After a few minutes Rukia came up to them in shock as she watched the two of them play. Her eyes became filled with worry as she approached them.

"There! It's all done! Now you can be the king of the castle and Mommy can be queen! While James gets to be the icky bird cage cleaner!" She laughed out of joy as Toshiro joined her. He felt as though he knew her all his life and she belonged to him. She was so loving and easy to get along with. He knew deep down she really did belong to him and she was his daughter, but he still needed proof before bringing it into the open.

"Toshiro, it's time for you to leave. The parents will be coming soon and I'd rather not mention to them that you were communicating with the children. Toshiro glanced up at her as Momoka frowned. She wrapped her small arms around his muscular one and shook her head.

"No! We haven't even got to play tea party yet! Just a little longer! Please, Rukia!!" She begged with a pout. Toshiro laughed and kissed her forehead before standing up.

"I'll be back tomorrow and we'll play tea party. I promise." Her eyes lit up at his words and she jumped up and down.

"Yay! I'll bring all my stuffed animals for you to meet tomorrow!" She said happily as she began to put the blocks away. Toshiro smiled and followed Rukia out of the play area.

"Toshiro, you can't come back. I can't allow you to see the children again." Toshiro's face fell dark and he glared at her. "Listen, it's for your good and ours." She tried to explain.

"I'm coming back tomorrow, I promised Momoka and I'm not going to brake that little girls heart. She has no friends here and I intend to fix that." He said sharply, even though he knew his plans were way different.

"Then I'll inform Momoka's parents about you, that way they know what's going on." Rukia said professionally. Toshiro laughed.

"You mean Momo, right?" Rukia's eyes widened at his guess, she went to say something but Toshiro continued. "Don't mention this to her or James. I have an evil side Rukia, one none of you have seen. And if you deny me excess to my daughter then I suggest you tell Momo and James to get a layer because I have a right to see her, if you don't want matters to come to that please keep this on the down low." He whispered to her before walking out of the room. Rukia growled to herself before walking back to the kids.

-----------------------------------------

"Sweetie did you have fun a day care?" Momo asked as she took a bight of her dinner. James looked at Momo with a glare, they both knew momoka had a hard time making friends and it was a tuchy subject for her. But Momoka looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Yep! Daddy promised to come and play tea party with me tomorrow! I actually had fun! He told me I was a princess and helped me build a castle!" Momoka said with excitement. Momo looked over to James and smiled.

"I didn't know you stopped by the day care today. That was sweet of you." Momo said has her eyes gleamed with happiness. It seemed as though Momoka had accepted James as he father. James began to say something but Momoka interrupted him.

"No! I said daddy! Not James! James never plays with me but daddy did and he was so nice and everything!" She gloated with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was happy she had met her dad and would be seeing him tomorrow. Momo's look disappeared and was taken by worry. James looked angry as he shot up out of his chair and glared at the little girl.

"If you won't call me daddy then who in the right mind are you calling that?" He screamed at her. Momoka flinched but then smiled sweetly. Momo looked at her worryingly.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

----------------------------------------------

**Okay everyone! This is the sequel to "what money can't buy". I have this story planned out and it's ready for everyone to read. It's going to get better, I promise! Please review! **


	2. Our Reason For Living

_Previously:_

_"If you won't call me daddy then who in the right mind are you calling that?" He screamed at her. Momoka flinched but then smiled sweetly. Momo looked at her worryingly._

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

----------------------------

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter Two**

"**Our reason for living"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"James, please sit down! It's nothing to get mad about." Momo whispered sweetly. James glared at her and shook his head.

"If I want to get mad about, I sure in hell will get mad about it, I'm her father and I expect to be called it by her. If she refuses to except the fact then I guess we'll just have to teach her right from wrong." James snapped before unbuckling his belt and slipping it out of the hoops of his pants and folding it in half to make a hoop. "Get over here Momoka." He snapped. Momoka's eyes widened along with Momo's. Momoka shook her head and whimpered lowly before backing away from the table. James started to walk towards her.

"You are not beating my little girl!" Momo screamed as she popped up out of her chair. Momoka ran over to her mother and grabbed onto the fabric of her dress and buried her face into her mothers leg as she cried. James laughed and shook his head.

"She's my child too and I think I should have say in what goes on with her." He informed as he stood face to face with Momo. Momo glared at him and pushed Momoka behind her in a protective manner.

"She's not your child and all three of us know it, James. Your not laying a hand on her because the only ones who have that right are me and her father. And yet, we still don't really have that right." She snapped back at him as she held onto Momoka's shaking hand. James frowned as he hit the belt on the table, making Momoka jump slightly.

"I'm the closest thing she has to a father!" He yelled at Momo. Momo squinted her eyes at him and shook her head. She was getting angry with his anger issue at the moment.

"Not anymore." She whispered. Right after it left her mouth, James's hand made contact with her cheek. Momoka screamed lowly and started to cry harder. Momo's eyes widened as she backed her and her daughter back away from James. She was scared, even though she wouldn't show it, for her daughter's sake.

"I expect you both to be good girls and listen to me from now on. I want you to start calling me your father Momoka, or you won't like the results." He glared at her. Momoka frowned and looked away from him.

"Don't listen to him, You don't have to call him anything!" Momo told her daughter. James chuckled darkly as he grabbed Momo by her pony-tail and pulled her into his arms. Momo shrieked lowly and let go of Momoka's hand.

"If you don't want anything to happen to your daughter, I suggest to you, my dearest that you agree with me." He whispered into her ear. Momo's eyes widened as she pushed away from him and ran to Momoka, picking her up in her arms and embracing her tightly. She glared at James as she walked right by him and headed towards her daughters room. James only laughed.

-----------------------

"I'm going back to the day care tomorrow." Toshiro said casually as he took a bight of his food. Ashley glanced up from her plate and back down.

"Didn't you just go today sweetie?" She asked sweetly as she scooped up a spoon full of soup and placed it in her mouth.

"I didn't have enough time to learn much about children, so I'm going to go back a few days to learn." He gave his excuse. She looked at him as she raised an eyebrow but then shook it off and smiled.

"I'm glad your putting a lot into this. Not many people would put effort into a child that wasn't there's." She said happily. Toshiro smiled and nodded as he excused himself from the table. He walked into his studies and took a seat at his desk. Picking up the phone he dialed his best friends' number.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other end. Toshiro smirked.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's up?" He replied, swirling his pin around on a blank piece of paper.

"Nothing really. What about you?" Ichigo returned the question.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something." Toshiro informed. Ichigo laughed from the other end.

"What might that be?"

"I found someone that insists that they are my cousin, my grandmother isn't curtain, but I'd like for you to do some DNA testing for me. Could you?" Toshiro lied. He had thought long and hard about telling Ichigo the truth. But since he was married to Rukia and she tried to get him away from Momoka, he was sure Ichigo would too.

"Sure, dude. Send the DNA to me and I'll have the results in a few days." Toshiro smirked.

--------------------------

Toshiro walked through the double doors that led into the day care and approached the front desk. He gradually greeted Rukia and informed her that he was there.

"I still don't think this is the best of ideas Toshiro. Momo is happy with her life, don't ruin it." She scolded with a frown. Toshiro glared at her and shook his head.

"I'm not ruining anything. I want to get to know my daughter and that's all there is to it. I'm not taking her away from Momo or anything unless you all isolate me from her completely. All I'm asking for is a small part in my daughters life. And I'm sure you'd want the same if you were in my shoes." He countered as he turned away from her and continued to approach the small gate. Once inside he searched the play area until his eyes met with a little round pink table with cups and a tea pot set up. Momoka was setting up her many stuffed animals around the table with a bright smile on her face.

She turned and looks at Toshiro and a smile spread across her face as she ran over to him and grabbed onto his hand while jumping up and down. "You came! You came!" She chanted with a laugh. Toshiro smiled down at her.

"You think I'd ditch the princess? No way!" He playfully assured her. Momoka giggled and pulled him towards the small table that she had set up so nicely for him. She then grabbed a sun hat out of her bag and when Toshiro sat down, placed it on his head. He laughed. The hat was white with a pink ribbon that went across the top bump and made a bow on the side with two flowers in the middle.

"I thought that, you'd realize that you were my daddy and try to run away so you wouldn't have to deal with me. James told me a long time ago that you didn't want me and that you said you never wanted to see me." She informed him. Toshiro's eyes widened. She knew. She knew who he was to her. And James. That bastard had made a a horrible lie, when in fact, Toshiro never knew about Momoka in the beginning.

"James said that." Toshiro hissed. Momoka nodded. "You know that's not true. No one even informed me that I had a daughter all this time. But I'm glad you are my daughter none the less." What was he saying? This child might not even be his. But then again, all the signs were there. All he really needed was DNA testing to back them all up.

"I know, Mommy told me all that last night after James had gone to sleep so he wouldn't get mad and hit her again." Momoka said sadly as she tried to fix the bow on the teddy-bear sitting next to her. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"He hit her?!" He hissed as anger boiled in his veins. Momoka looked up at him with sad eyes.

"He does a lot. Last night was my fault though. I shouldn't have told them about you and called you daddy. James didn't like that I call you that and not him. He was going to spank me with his belt, but mommy stopped him and told him I wasn't his child and he slapped her and pulled her hair." She explained softly. Toshiro stared at her dumb founded.

"You know that's wrong right? Men aren't allowed to hit women, no matter how mad they make them. No one deserves to be beat." Momoka nodded slightly. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Why did you give up? Don't you love mommy?" She whispered as she pretended to pour him so tea. Toshiro looked over at her small figure and let out a low sigh.

"I thought it would make her happy if I let her choose. And she chose him. I love her a lot Momoka, but happily ever afters never happen in real life." He informed her. Momoka shook her head.

"Not if you give up, but if you fight you'll have one." She smiled up at him. Toshiro smiled back and thought about her words. If he had fought for Momo, he might have still had a chance, but instead he gave up, just relying on hope. Momoka was right, he shouldn't have given up.

"When did such a small child like you become so smart?" He teased as he pretended to sip his tea. Momoka giggled as he stuck his pinky out.

"God just tells me things." She replied. Toshiro laughed and placed his cup down and stirred it with the plastic spoon.

"What else did he tell you?" He asked, amused. She smiled up at him and laughed.

"That your going to fight for mommy." He looked up at her with wide eyes. "And!" She smiled at him. "Your going to win." She finished as she too pretended to sip her tea. Toshiro smiled the things kids came up with. All of a sudden Momoka slammed her cup down and clapped her hands. Toshiro looked up at her in shock. "I forgot!" She gasped as she grabbed her bag and started to shuffle through it until she pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Mommy told me to give this to you." She said as she handed it to him. Toshiro looked down at the paper in his hand and back up at Momoka. "Open it!" She didn't have to tell him twice. Slowly she unfolded the white sheet of paper and read through it.

_Toshiro,_

_It's been a long time. I see you've stumbled across my main reason for living. James told me not to send her back to the day care so you couldn't see her, but I insisted. She really wants to know you, and I can't take that away from her. I sounds like your interested in getting to know her two from the way she talks. I know your wondering, and I'd like you to know I'm happy. I'm happy that you gave me that choice and I'm happy the way things turned out. James is the man I ever wanted and Momoka is my pride and joy, I hope she can be yours too and I hope your happy._

_-Momo_

Toshiro looked up at Momoka who was frowning. "She's lying?" He asked. Momoka nodded and giggled.

"But don't worry, once she sees you, she'll see what she's missing and it'll remind her that really does miss you. And then we'll all be happy again! And a family!" Momoka said happily. Toshiro smiled and nodded, then glanced down at the letter again. He wished it was true, that it were as easy as Momoka made it seem, but in her mind, it was that easy. She was a baby, a little girl. But he knew that it would take a long time to get it all back together. He had Ashley and her baby to come. He would have to sneak around to try and get Momo back and that was wrong and a big risk. But the part that scared him was he was thinking about backing out on Ashley just because his daughter was telling him he could still win.

"Momoka, your mom is here to pick you up for your check up." Rukia called from the gate. Momoka's eyes shined as she began to hurryingly pack her stuff up.

"Hurry daddy! Hurry!" She chanted as he got up and helped her up her stuff in the bag. Once done, Momoka stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, lets do this!" She said happily as she grabbed Toshiro by the hand and started to lead him out the gate when Toshiro stopped in his tracks. Momoka turned around and glared at him as Momo's face flashed in Toshiro's mind again. She looked so much like her mother it wasn't funny. "If you want this to work we at least have to make it out the play area!" She scolded with a rose eyebrow. Toshiro chuckled and allowed her to lead him the rest of the way out.

Toshiro kept his eyes on Momoka as they walked out of the area, afraid to look up. After a minute of gathering himself and his courage, he peaked up at his surroundings but once his eyes met with a pair of glossy brown ones his whole world froze and he stopped in place. Momoka looked up at him and back at her mother as a smile crept onto her lips. At some point, she get him to move again, until he was standing right in front of her.

"Momo." He whispered.

"Toshiro." She whispered back.

"Yes!" Momoka chanted to herself lowly.

---------------------------------

**Okay, this was chapter two! :D Next chapter there will be more hitsuhina! I promise! Just to clear things up, James was good in the beginning but became worse as time went by! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Scream!

_Previously:_

_"Momo." He whispered._

_"Toshiro." She whispered back._

_"Yes!" Momoka chanted to herself lowly._

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter Three**

**"Scream!"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

Momoka held onto Toshiro's hand as he stared at her mother. They couldn't take there eyes off one another. And Momoka couldn't wipe the goofy smile off her face. She was happy they were having this reaction. Toshiro took a deep breath.

"M-Momo, it's been a long time." He said lamely. It was the best he could come up with at the moment, but it snapped her out of her gaze.

"Oh...umm... yea it has, hasn't it? I didn't expect to see you so soon." What she meant was she never thought she would see him again and he knew that. But he was glad they had met again, and so far it was working to his advantage.

"If you didn't want to see me again you should have moved to a different state." He replied pretty harshly. Momoka elbowed him in the leg and whined softly. Toshiro just smiled. Momo looked taken a back at his tone.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I just-" She cut herself off while she stared down at her daughters hand entwined with Toshiro's. She had nothing to say, she really didn't think she would ever see him again. He hadn't changed a bit, but that didn't disappoint her the least bit. A darker piece of her wished he'd lock her away in his home again, make her stay with him, because that's all she wanted now. She had made the wrong choice, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"I know what you meant, it's a surprise, Believe me I know. I just came in here the other day to get some knowledge about how to take care of a child but met my long lost daughter. I think I know exactly where your coming from." He smirked at her. Momo laughed lowly and nodded her head.

"Yea, but it is nice to have seen you again. In a way I sorda miss your bossy ass." She told him jokeingly. Toshiro laughed.

"And I miss... well everything about you really." He informed her. They both went silent for a moment. Tension filled the air and a slight pink covered Momo's cheeks. "especially when you hit me in the head with that dang golf ball." Momo busted out laughing and shook her head. Toshiro smirked. He didn't know how he got past the years without hearing her laugh.

"You had it coming." She informed him with a giggle. Toshiro shook his head this time.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve it." He shot back.

"Oh! You know what you did!" She laughed. Momoka smiled up at them and quietly sneaked away to go play with the blocks again. Momo and Toshiro were silent for a moment before she finally asked what had been on her mind for a while since he had said it. "Why are you here to get knowledge on how to take care of children?" She asked softly. Toshiro froze.

"Well, umm... you see, my girlfriend, Ashley, is having a child." He whispered out, watching Momo's face carefully. At first she was shocked and then a look of disappointment over took her features. She felt water filling up in her eyes but blinked it back. As much as she didn't want to, she loved Toshiro and she wasn't afraid of admitting it to herself, but no one else. "Momo... you don't understand. It's-"

"You don't have to explain, it's life. I'm having another child too actually. Three weeks along so far." She blurted out. Her eyes widened at her own words but didn't correct them as she watched the same emotions flash across his face. She wasn't pregnant at all. She hadn't even let James touch her in such ways yet because every time they tried she remembered Toshiro and the night they spent together and she'd push him away. But just hearing that Toshiro was having a baby made something inside of her want to say she was too.

"Oh, well, congratulations." He whispered sadly. He looked around for Momoka and finally gave up the search. "I guess I better be going then, tell Momoka I'll see her later okay?" He whispered as he walked on by and out the door. Momo let the tears fall from her eyes and she whimpered slightly. She was such an idiot!

"M-M-Momoka! Time to go!" She yelled out, waiting for her daughter so she could leave this place and be out of every ones view. Momoka came skipping around the corner with a bright smile on her face. But when she saw her mother she stopped and frowned. She was sad and her daddy wasn't even there anymore.

"Where's daddy?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. Momo tried to smile at her daughter but just couldn't.

"He went home, sweetie. He told me to tell you he'll see you later though." She informed her little girl before leading her out of the building. Momoka looked confused.

"But what happened? Aren't you two going to-to-to love eachother again?" Momoka whispered lowly as she pouted. Momo looked down at her daughter in shock and then sighed before stopping right outside the door. She got down to her daughters level and hugged her small form.

"Momoka, we can't get back together. He's got someone to take care of and a baby on the way. And, well, I have James-"

"You don't love James!" Momoka yelled as tears rolled down her face. She pushed away from her mother. "Your lying! Daddy loves you! He told me! He doesn't have someone else! He's not having a baby!" Her small voice became a screech at the end and Momo starred at her daughter in disbelief. Tears were streaming down both of there faces by now and Momo buried her face in her hands.

"Momoka, your too young to understand. Toshiro and I can't be together. We had our chance and now it's over. We made a mistake and-"

"No! YOU made a mistake mommy! Daddy loves you! Your the one who ruined it! And now you have another chance and your ruining it again!" Her daughter screeched. Momo's brow furrowed and before she could think about her actions her hand made contact with Momoka's cheek. A red mark began to form and Both of there eyes widened. Momoka stepped back from her mother with a scared look on her face.

"M-Momoka. I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"I wanna live with daddy!" Everything went quiet for a minute. People on the streets were looking at them as they passed by. Momo felt her heart clench and her breath stop. Her tears became worse as she stared at her daughter. Momoka's face held nothing but seriousness.

"Momoka, baby. You can't-"

"Yes I can! I wanna live with daddy! I don't like James! And I don't like you! Your ruining everything!" Momoka insisted. Momo looked at her in disbelief, but, she was right. Momo felt a pain in her chest as she realized her daughter was right. She had ruined everything. If only she had realized she loved Toshiro way more then she thought back then everything would be fine. Momoka, her and Toshiro would have been happy together and James wouldn't have came into the picture. Momo sucked up her tears and cleared her throat as she picked herself off the ground. She reached out for her daughters hand. Momoka didn't take it but glared at her mother.

"Fine, you can live with your dad, if that's what you want." Momo told her with a soft whimper that she couldn't here. Momoka's eyes brightened and she nodded before taking her mothers hand.

* * *

"What!?" James yelled as he marched back and forth from one side of the living room to the other. Momo sat on the couch and watched him as Momoka was singing in her room while packing all her stuff up.

"It's only for a little while, James. But she deserves to get to know her real father a bit more. She'll be back in about a month or two." Momo informed him while looking down at her hands. Maybe with Momoka gone for a while she could have some time alone with James and maybe patch up all the wrongs in there relationship, well that's what she was hoping for.

"I know what this is about Momo! Your not happy with everything I am offering you so your using you damn daughter for an excuse to get back with that good for nothing ass whole!" He yelled while marching towards her. Momo's eyes widened at his words and she shook her head fiercely. Even though that was a very good excuse, that wasn't her intention's at all.

"James! Be reasonable! This as nothing to do with you! This has to do with Momoka and what she wants! You have no control over this!" She yelled back as she stood from her seat. James snorted and grabbed her by the wrist while yanking her towards him.

"_You _have everything to do with me, and that's _your _daughter so there for I have say over everything that goes on with the two of you!" He yelled in her face as his grip on her wrist tightened. Momo winced but tried not to let James see her. She tried to back away from him but his other arm in circled around her waste and held her to him.

"She's Toshiro's daughter too and your not going to have any say over her because she's not yours!" His eyes narrowed at her and she just glared back at him, she was pushing him and she knew it. "And neither am I!" She screamed as she tried to pull away from him. His nostrils flared and his eyes burned with anger as he pulled her closer to him. "Let go of me!" She yelled trying to pull away from him. He only slapped her across the cheek hard enough to make tear gush from her eyes. He laughed.

"Watch how you speak to me, Momo. You are mine and you will obay my wishes. I don't want Momoka anywheres near him and you'll help me keep her away from him." He assured her. Momo shot him a look.

"No I wont!" And just as it left her lips he pushed her onto the couch and got on top of her. She screeched and began hitting and kicking him to get him off. But he smiled down at her before grabbing a hand full of her hair and yanking it back so she was laying all the way down. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Please, James! Let go of me!" She begged.

"You've been a naughty girl, Momo. I think you should be punished." He whispered calmly as he punched her in the stomach. Momo groaned in pain and tried to curl herself into a little ball but James prevented it. His fingers in circled her neck and watched as her eyes closed and her lips trembled.

"Get off of her!" Her eyes snapped open and widened in horror when James smirked and turned towards her daughter. Momoka's eyes were red and swollen and she was shivering with the phone clutched in her hands. James's gaze brightened at her and he climbed off of Momo.

"James leave her alone! She's just a baby!" Momo screamed in terror as she quickly scurried off the couch wincing slightly at the pain in her stomach but not carring. Momoka wimpered softly and started to back away from him.

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you give your daddy that phone, okay?" He asked sweetly, putting his hands out towards her. Momoka shivered slightly but then glared at him.

"My daddy's not here right now! But I'm about to call him and tell on you!" She screamed. James's face became red and he reached out for her but Momoka screamed and ran away as Momo jumped in front of James.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled at him but he just grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her towards him. Momo faught to get out of his grip but he only hit her again. He smirked when he saw her tears collecting again and he looked around the room for the little girl.

"Momoka, sweetie, you don't have to call Toshiro, I'll take care of you and your Mommy, I promise." He said sweetly as he started walking ahead towards the bedroom door. Momo tried to stay in one place so he couldn't move without letting her go but he just in circled his arms around her neck and pulled her with him.

"Just leave her alone, James. Your scarring her." Momo whispered pleadingly, but James just tightened his hold around her neck and Momo tried to pull his arms away.

"Momoka, if you call Toshiro, I'll have to hurt your mommy really badly. We don't want that do we?" He called out. Momo's eyes widened at his words.

"Momoka! Don't listen to him, stay where you are!" Momo called to her daughter. James just smirked and shook his head as he looked down at her.

"Big mistake my dear." And a scream echoed through the house.

* * *

"Toshiro, what's wrong with you? You haven't gotten out of bed since you got home today." Ashley whispered as she ran her fingers down his back. Toshiro winced inwardly. He didn't want her touching him right now. But he couldn't push her away. That would give it away that he say Momo.

"I'm just tired, those kids wore me out today, you know?" He whispered lowly. yea, those kids. The ones that start out as babies. Yea, like the one forming in Momo's stomach that wasn't his. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. Ashley sighed and kissed his forehead lightly before standing up and leaving the room. When she was gone, Toshiro began to hit his head into the pillows numerous times. Maybe he wasn't ment to be with Momo. If he was, then why the hell does she have that bastards baby in her?

He sat up slowly and looked out the window. He picked himself off the bed and started towards the door, but then a ringing stopped him. He glanced back to the phone and shook his head before opening the door. But for some od reason, something was pulling him towards the phone. But he didn't want to speak with anyone right now, unless it was Momo. Then it hit him, Momo still had his number! After she had lived there so long maybe she remembered it. He ran back to the bed side and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" His voice was filled with hope and longing as he waited for a reply.

_"Momoka, sweetie, you don't have to call Toshiro, I'll take care of you and your Mommy, I promise." _Toshiro's eyes widened when he heard James voice, faint in the background. The person on the phone whimpered softly. "D-daddy, he's hurting her again! I'm afraid! He's really going to hurt her bad!" Momoka's whispering cry rang into his ear. Toshiro felt worry over fill his whole being.

"Shh... Momoka calm down. I'll be there in a second okay?" Toshiro whispered back.

_"Just leave her alone, James. Your scarring her." _Momo's pleading voice was heard from the background.

"Momoka? are you still there?!" Toshiro asked but no one responded.

_"Momoka, if you call Toshiro, I'll have to hurt your mommy really badly. We don't want that do we?" _His voice echoed through the phone and into Toshiro's hearing.

"M-momoka?"

_"Momoka! Don't listen to him, stay where you are!"_

_"Big mistake my dear." _Toshiro's eyes widened as he heard the exchange.

"Momoka! Answer me now! Are you okay?! Is Momo okay!?" He screamed in worry. Before the line went blank, he heard a piercing scream. His eyes widened even more and he tried to make out who it was, but he couldn't tell if it was Momo or his daughter.

"Shit!"

* * *

**There! Chapter three! My computer broke down...again! And that's why it took so long. I am on my grandma's computer right now and she's screaming "Gina time to get off!" and I've been screaming back for the last ten minutes "Two more minutes! almost done!" XD my computer should be back in the next three weeks, we shipped it off the get done. But I will try to use this one for the next few chapters if she will let me. review please!**


	4. Fire

_Previously:_

_"Momoka! Answer me now! Are you okay?! Is Momo okay!?" He screamed in worry. Before the line went blank, he heard a piercing scream. His eyes widened even more and he tried to make out who it was, but he couldn't tell if it was Momo or his daughter._

_"Shit!"_

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter Four**

**"Fire"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

Toshiro threw the phone on the bed and ran out of the door. Almost tripping over his own feet on the way down the stairs, something hit him. He didn't know where they were. He felt a huge wave a frustration hit him and he clutched his teeth together and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He began to think, Where could they be? His best guess was the apartment building he dropped Momo off at after the wedding was canceled but he still wasn't sure. He couldn't waste any time; he had no time to waste. Cursing under his breath he tried to debate on what to do.

"Honey, Ichigo is on the phone, asking about your cousin or something?" Ashley informed in confusion and walked into the hall where Toshiro was. His face brightened up and a smirk overtook his features.

"Ichigo!" He yelled as a light bulb lit up in his mind. He grabbed the phone from Ashley anxiously and she rose an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ichigo, I need your help and I need you to just tell me and not go all 'you can't go there' on me. This is an emergency and I'll explain when it's all over, just please, i-"

"Whoa! whoa! whoa! Just ask me already! I'll tell you anything you need to know." Ichigo replied from the other end. Toshiro took a deep breath and glanced at Ashley who's eyes were filled with worry because of what he had just say.

"Momoka called me and I need to get to her and Momo now, please I need the address." Toshiro pleaded as his voice broke. He was taking too long. James could have hurt them by now. Ashley's face became in raged as she remembered the girl who had stole her photo shoot with Toshiro right out of her hands.

"OKay." Ichigo gave him the address and how to get there quickest. Toshiro thanked him and hung up the phone and put it on a small table about to run out the door.

"Wait! I'm coming with you and you can explain why you have to get to her so fast." Ashley hissed out of jealousy. Toshiro didn't have time to argue, so he just ran out the door, with her fallowing. They both climbed into the car and were down the road in moments, going way over the speed limit. After about half the way there, Ashley turned towards him, sighing. "What's going on?" She whispered. Toshiro look a shaky breath trying to calm himself down, over the few minutes they were driving, he had been thinking of all the things James could have done to the two most important people in his life and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to cry but he had to be strong.

"They are in trouble. I don't really know what's going on but James is hurting Momo and trying to find Momoka right now. That's all I know." He whispered shakily. Ashley look up at his face and caught sight of a tear sliding down but wasn't sure if it was one since it was so dark. He was upset and she wasn't going to provoke him right now. They were almost there. And Toshiro was holding his breath until he heard sirens behind him. His eyes widened as he pulled off the side of the road and let a fire truck pass. He watched it careful. "Oh God, don't let it turn right." He whispered more to himself but Ashley gasped when it did. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Toshiro cursed inwardly over and over again as he pushed the gas petal all the way down and swung the car right when he got to the road.

Flames were busting out windows and sparks were flying when they parked the car in Momo's drive way. Fire men were holding huge hoses and spraying the small house. Toshiro's eyes widened as he ran up to the house, with Ashley behind him, and starred at it. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked at her. She understood and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy!?" In an instant Toshiro pulled from Ashley and looked around like crazy. Until they landed on a little girl, her cheeks were swollen and her eyes streaked with tears. She had a blanket over her, a fire blanket. She ran over to him and he picked her up in his arms where she cried into his shoulder. Ashley stared at her bewildered. Toshiro guessed because of her looks but didn't care at the moment.

"Oh god, Momoka! Are you okay!?" He asked in a whisper and rocked her gently. She nodded and clutched onto him with more force.

"They can't find Mommy. S-s-shes still in there." She whispered in cries. Toshiro's whole body went stiff and he held Momoka tighter.

"What?" He asked.

"She's in there. Save her please!" Momoka pleaded louder. "I was so mean to her! Please don't let her die! I need her!" Momoka's small voice cried out as her body shook. Toshiro pride her away from him and handed her to Ashley who looked at him confused but then her eyes widened when she watch him run towards the burning house.

"Toshiro! What are you doing!?!" She yelled frantically as she clutched Momoka. Momoka whimpered softly as she watched her father run into the house. "Toshiro! Please! She's not worth it! You'll get yourself killed!" Ashley yelled but that didn't stop him, he ran into the building and disappeared. "Shit!" Ashley yelled again. She looked down at Momoka who was still crying, her eyes softened and she hugged the little girl to her. "Shh... darling, every things going to be alright. Toshiro will save your mommy and bring her back. Then you can go find your daddy." Ashley assured her. Momoka looked up at her and puffed her cheeks out.

"Toshiro is my daddy." She replied. Ashley's eyes widened as she watched the little girl stare at the house but then look down at her stomach. "Are you fat?" Momoka asked a bit lowly. She noticed her father hugging this woman before she ran into his arms and her mother saying something about her father having someone to care for and a baby on the way. She prayed it wasn't her.

"No, I have a baby in there." She talked to her as if she was a baby. Her statement didn't upset Ashley but only made her smile and proud to be able to say she was having a child.

"Who's?" Momoka asked.

"Promise you won't tell?" She asked. "It's a secret." Ashley said as she put her finger up to her lips to show Momoka it was a secret. Momoka nodded and put her finger up to her lips too.

"Promise." Momoka said.

"Well..."

* * *

The heat from the flames made sweat bead off of Toshiro's skin as boards were breaking off the interior of the house as the flames ate them. He looked around frequently while walking through the house. The furniture was all on fire and he prayed Momo wasn't.

"Momo!?" He yelled as he watched the furniture burn and his eyes watered from the heat. He looked around and kept walking, screaming her name over and over again. Nothing in his mind could think of anything except her and her where abouts. He didn't care if the walls were burning around him, threatening to kill him, all he wanted was to hold her, to find her. After a bit he came into a room filled with stuffed animals and a bed that was well on flames by now. All the little animals were turning to dust except one. A little pink bunny with a teared ear and a dirty body. He new it was Momoka's. He ran over to it and placed it under his shirt, hoping to make her happy with it.

"Momo! Where are you!?" He screamed over again as she looked through the rest of the house. Everything was burning, nothing wasn't. He couldn't help but think of Momo's body laying there, dead and unmoving. A lump formed in his throat. She could be dead and dieing right now, and he couldn't find her. His whole mind panicked and he fell to his knees burrying his face in his hands as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Momo! Oh Jesus! Please be okay! Momo!" He screamed over and over again as his flesh cooked and his body thrashed around and his mind swirled around her. He was beginning to get dizzy and his body was becoming heavy. "Momo." He said again, this time a hiccup rolling between his word.

"T-Toshiro?" Her voice cracked slightly. Toshiro froze, his heart skipped a beat and he lifted his head from his hands. He looked around quickly.

"Momo!? Where are you!?" He yelled, rising to his feet and searching around quickly.

"Closet." Was all she could say. Toshiro hit his forehead. He was such a stupid idiot! The closet! Why didn't he think about that! He quickly ran over to the door and yanked it open to meet with a scene he had never wanted to see. Momo was laying there, limp. Her eyes half way open. Ropes were cutting into her wrists as they held her hands behind her back and her legs were tied too. Her eyes were black and her cheeks and arms were bruised. He felt furry over take his whole body as he dropped down next to her and began to until her ropes. "You came." She whispered as she closed her eyes slowly. Toshiro finished undoing her ropes and picked her up.

"Of coarse I did. You wouldn't think I could let my angel burn in a fire while I relied on some ass of a fire fighter to do his job, do you? You mean too much to me Momo." He whispered as he walked out of the room with Momo snuggled into his arms. Momo cuddled up to his chest and breathed out lowly.

"I miss you calling me that." He looked down at her.

"I miss calling you that." He whispered to her as he watched her smile and then drift off. He frowned slightly as he looked ahead. The fire had destroyed everything and made an optical coarse for him. There was a way out but the ceiling was on fire and there was no way he trusted going under it, but there was no other choice. He sighed and looked down at Momo's passed out form. "Just in case we don't make it. I just wanna say I love you and will always love you." He whispered. Momo just laid there and he smiled softly. He then looked up at the path and took a deep breath. He then began to run. He ran through the hall as the ceiling began to break and roar as it hit the floor. He was almost to the front door and then... he slammed against it and it fell, he and Momo were out but then he tripped over a mat on the porch. He heard the roar behind him and quickly climbed on top of Momo and held onto her as an explosion went off.

"Toshiro!" "Daddy!" Was the last thing he heard before everything went black...

* * *

Momoka sat in the middle of the room in a chair with her head leaning back to look at the ceiling. Ashley was in there too on the side of the room near the door, asleep. Momo and Toshiro were in two separate beds, sleeping. They had been in there for three hours and Momoka was getting tired. Her mother came out unharmed by the fire, thanks to Toshiro, who shielded her, but had gotten a few permanent burn makes on his back and arms. The doctor had said they could leave after they woke up and he checked them one more time.

Momoka pushed herself off of the chair and went to sit on the bed with Momo. She looked down at her mother and tapped her arm a few times.

"Mommy?" She asked softly while shaking her arm a bit. Momo groaned and fluttered her eyes open slowly, then focused on Momoka's face. She tried to sit up but hissed softly before laying back down. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. Momo looked at their daughter and nodded slightly. "I think daddy's hurt bad." She whispered to her mother. Momo turned to the side to see Toshiro laying there with clenched teeth, but he was asleep. "You should go hold him to make him feel better." Momoka whispered lowly, trying to keep her smirk from arising. Momo thought for a second before pulling herself out of the bed and standing up. Momoka smiled as she watched her mother walk across the room and climb into the small bed with her father where she cuddled up to his side. Momoka cheered in her mind and she climbed into her mother bed, pulled the covers up and closed her eyes.

Momo placed her head on Toshiro's chest as she ran her fingers up and down his abs and sighed lightly. He had saved her, she remembered everything that had happened, even when she was faint she still heard every word he had said to her and they kept ringing on and on in her head.

_"Just in case we don't make it. I just wanna say I love you and will always love you."_She sighed as her gaze shifted towards Ashley, she remembered her very well. She hated her but then when she noticed the girls stomach she knew she had gotten Toshiro back. A pain went through her body as she thought about how she could have been that girl if she didn't pick James. She'd probably being sitting there, with a big belly, waiting for another little Toshiro to be running around. But she gave that up. She felt the tears coming to her eyes but quickly blinked them away.

"Why didn't I pick you?" She whispered mostly to herself as she closed her eyes.

"I've been wondering the same thing." His husky voice rang. She jumped slightly but then stared up at him with hurt eyes, his were filled with love but she couldn't return it, it wasn't fare to the new baby coming. Toshiro placed his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him and he inhaled the sent of her hair. "I wish you had picked me, none of this wouldn't have happened to you if you had. God, I wish I could have thrown a punch at James before he ran." He whispered in a longing voice. She smiled slightly and looked up at him. He smiled back and pushed the hair out of her face. "I really want to kiss you right now." He informed her and she giggled.

"I really want you to kiss me right now." She whispered back. His eyes shined as he leaned towards her but she pulled her head away from him. "But, you have her, and the baby. I don't want to destroy it." She said sadly. Toshiro sighed as he looked at Momo with longing. She closed her eyes and sighed as he rain his fingers through her hair lovingly, over and over again.

"I'm not done fighting for you." He assured her.

"You should be." She shot back.

"Why are you so stubborn, Momo. I want to love you, no one else." He whispered harshly at her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"You shouldn't say such things Toshiro, you have Ashley and your baby." She whispered. And then it hit him, Momo was pregnant. He became worried all of a sudden and rang the nurse assistant bell. Momo looked up at him in shock. Ashley groaned as the bell woke her and glanced over to Toshiro's bed where her eyes went wide and she growled. The doctor came rushing through the door and looked at them in confusion.

"Is Momo's Baby all right?! She's pregnant and and what if it's hurt!" Toshiro started to freak out as Momo's eyes grew wide. She prayed that the doctor would have just said it was alright but instead he told the truth.

"She's no pregnant Mr. Hitsugaya. There was no sign of life but her own inside of her." Momo winced inwardly as she looked up into Toshiro's glaring eyes.

"Surprise." She squeaked.

* * *

**Chapter four! hope you liked it! I'm uploading it today cause I won't be back for four days to upload it on Monday! (Which I had decided to put it up then) But I have cheer camp to go to and have to stay in a collage dorm! So cool! XD All day we get to cheer, eat lunch, cheer and then go to sleep and redo it! Sounds like fun huh? XD I don't think so. =.= I love to cheer but all day! Plus my bellybutton ring is still not old enough to be taken out of a long time so I have to sneak it! Thats gonna be fun! XD Well, if I'm lucky it'll have an elevator to play on! hahaha! review please!  
**


	5. No other Choice

_Previously:_

_"She's no pregnant Mr. Hitsugaya. There was no sign of life but her own inside of her." Momo winced inwardly as she looked up into Toshiro's glaring eyes._

_"Surprise." She squeaked. _

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter Five  
**

**"No Other Choice"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

The air became tense in the room as silence fell upon everyone. Momo glanced around the room as her cheeks became tainted with pink. All eyes were on her, waiting for an explanation. Ashley looked quite smug in her seat across the room, while the doctor was a bit concerned with what was going on. Momoka was asleep in the other bed, breathing small heavy breaths. Momo was trying desperately to avoid Toshiro's eyes but for some reason she was drawn to them. She bit on her bottom lip as she gazed up at him. His face was stern and angry.

"I can explain." She whispered lowly as if it would make a difference in his mood.

"I sure as hell hope you can." He whispered back angrily, she winced inwardly looking around the room once more. She pleaded with her eyes for the doctor to leave and he must have gotten the message cause he was starting towards the door, asking Ashley to come help him with some of the paper work. She hesitated but then sighed and followed. Momo looked back at him slightly but then rested her head on his chest and breathed in slowly.

"It's your fault." She blamed calmly and Toshiro went stiff but then laughed darkly from loss humor.

"Oh, I have a feeling I'm going to love why your blaming me for some lie you decided to throw out into the air. Do you really hate me enough to try to push me out of your life again right after we are reunited?" He asked bitterly as he let out a long sigh. Momo shivered inwardly as his breath hit the top of her scalp.

"I don't hate you. You know that."

"Do I?" She whimpered lowly at the tone in his voice but nodded her head.

"You said you were having a baby. Something came over me and I said it, I don't know why." She explained as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I said Ashley was having a baby! Not me! And why in the hell would that make you tell such a lie!" He scolded her. For a short second, her heart perked up. He wasn't having a baby.

"It was a white lie. Your making a bigger deal out of this then you should." She informed him lamely. Toshiro chuckled lowly, not a happy or amused chuckle but one of announce and anger.

"A white lie, Momo? You thought this was a white lie?" He asked in a strained voice. Momo hesitated before nodding. "Let me tell you what your little white lie had done to me, and you decide if it's a white lie." He said bitterly. Momo looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks as he just stared down at her with nothing but anger and pain mixed into one emotion. "Right after you told me about your fake pregnancy, I had to get away from you before I cracked. I felt like my whole world had come crashing to the ground. Heck, I had to get a taxi after a few minutes of driving and get my car picked up because I couldn't see with the tears in my eyes all the way home." He stopped and took a long breath in and out. "Then when I did get home, I locked my self in the room you used to stay in, your room and laid in your bed for hours, trying desperately to fall asleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw you and James with this new born cradled in your arms. I've never felt so broken in my life, not even the day I gave you up because if you really did have a baby by him, I really had lost." His voice began to crack and he leaned his head back, taking a few breaths. Momo looked at him with puffed up eyes and gazed down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would have took it that hard. I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't." She whispered in sobs.

"Oh but didn't you?" Momo shot her gaze up to him in shock. He was looking at her questioningly.

"What do you mean? You think I deliberately tried to hurt you like that?!" She asked defensively.

"It makes since doesn't it?" Momo shook her head with a scowl on her face. "I was having a baby with Ashley, so you thought. And it just tore you to pieces so you, unknowingly, shot out to make me feel the same as you." Her eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically. Toshiro chuckled out of amusement, all anger gone.

"Yes you did. Admit it Momo, you still love me as much as I love you." He whispered huskily as he flipped them over so she was underneath him, she yelped lowly as she soft mattress made contact with her back. Toshiro wiggled himself in between her legs and laid down on top of her, holding his top half up by his elbows. Momo placed her hands on his chest and pushed lightly.

"Toshiro, please, we can't. You and I, we..."

"Love each other. Then why stop?" He finished her. She was about to protest but his lips came down on hers and her insides melted. His lips began to dance across hers and send her into a world of bliss. A whimper escaped her lips as Toshiro moved down to her neck. He bit lightly and caused her to moan lowly. Her legs parted more without her permission and she tossed her head from side to side.

"T-T-Toshiro! Please! We shouldn't..."

"Stop? As you wish." Toshiro interrupted again with a smug smirk. Momo growled of frustration and pleasure as he licked his way back up to her lips and claimed them as his once more. God had he missed kissing her soft plump lips. Momoka shifted in the bed next to them and groaned lowly. Momo looked over to the other bed in panic and started to push on Toshiro's chest even more.

"She's waking up! Toshiro stop!" Momo pleaded. Toshiro chuckled and moved away from her neck and glanced over at there daughter. His hands started to snake up her shirt and play with the tight skin of her stomach. Momo looked up and glared at him but inside butterflies were gathering. "Stop." She said sternly. He smirked.

"You like it." He told her before rocking his hips into hers. Momo's eyes widened and she threw her head back as a moan escaped her lips. "See, don't resist me, Momo. I need you." He whispered lowly in a husky voice making a shiver run through her body. His hips kept a steady rhythm and her breathing got more frantic.

"You have Ashley." She whispered unsteadily.

"I'd give her up in a heart beat for you and only you. I'd kill for you, I'd lie for you, I'd do anything for you." He assured her.

"Then get off of me." She whispered back. Toshiro stopped rocking his hips into hers and stared down at her. Momo did her best to hold back the whimper of disappointment from the loss of friction. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he sighed and pulled away from her, sitting up. She sighed and relaxed as she glanced over at her sleeping daughter.

"Why do you resist me? Everything could be perfect Momo! Me, you and Momoka. We could have that perfect family thing going on! You know I'd give you anything you wanted!" He pleaded her. Momo looked at him and shook her head before looking away. He sighed and shook his head too. "Stubborn as ever. Same old Momo, huh?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. She looked at him with a small smile and nodded. Silence in golfed the room again. Toshiro looked back over at Momo and sighed. "You two can come live with me, if you want. James won't be able to get to you and I'll take care of the two of you." He suggested. Momo was silent for a moment but then nodded her head.

"We have no other choice." She answered with a shrug. Toshiro grinned goofy as she flopped down on his side and hugged her to him while nuzzling his nose into her neck. Momo held still and pretended like she was pleased with it but inside she was doing cart wheels. She turned to her side and looked at him before asking. "But are you sure Ashley will be okay with this?"

"What am I going to be okay with?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to update and I have to get off the computer so I had to leave it here, hope you guys don't mind. Please review ;D**


	6. Beach Kisses

_Previously:_

_"We have no other choice." She answered with a shrug. Toshiro grinned goofy as he flopped down on his side and hugged her to him while nuzzling his nose into her neck. Momo held still and pretended like she was pleased with it but inside she was doing cart wheels. She turned to her side and looked at him before asking. "But are you sure Ashley will be okay with this?"_

_"What am I going to be okay with?"_

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter Six**

**"Beach kisses"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

They both snapped there gaze to the direction the voice came from. Momo's cheeks burned slightly as she tugged on Toshiro's arms, trying to get them from around her, but only drew Ashley's attention to them as she rose an eyebrow. Toshiro frowned and shook his head. James sure had found a way to change Momo. She wasn't as aggressive anymore and she worried a bit more about what people thought. He wasn't complaining, he still loved her, but he was hoping over the time he'd be spending with her, she'd go back to normal. He really loved her smart mouth way too much.

"I asked you two a question." Ashley's angry voice rang out as she crossed her arms over her chest. Toshiro smirked at her and pulled his arms away from Momo and shrugged.

"I told her that she and Momoka could come stay with us until further notice. There house just burnt down, where else can they go?" Toshiro explained. Ashley's face became filled with anger and she huffed.

"She can live the a dumpster for all I care, I know what this is Toshiro Hitsugaya! I understand very well that you want that...that...that..." She took a deep breath. "Momo back but she doesn't want you apparently, you can't just dump me for her! You can take the child in, I agree it's cruel to make such a fragile thing sleep outside and starve but she will do just fine. She jumped right in bed with you and made that little girl so she can jump in bed with others to make the money to eat and live. She won't have a problem with costumers as long as he bruises and cuts go away!" Ashley steamed. Toshiro rose an eyebrow and scrunched his face. He glared at his girlfriend with the most cruel look her could muster, she flinched slightly. Toshiro glanced down at Momo who was staring at her in shock but there was a glimpse of hurt in her eyes and that's what helped Toshiro's rage increase.

"She is staying with me and that is final, Ashley. Last time I checked the house was mine and you are welcome to leave with all of your belongings if you do not want to share the living arrangements with us any longer. And as for your very childish comments about Momo and I, I hate to inform you of some news you might not have figured out by now, but you my dear, are pregnant, and not with mine, your boyfriend, but with someone Else's child. So you are being a hypocrite." Toshiro informed her icily. Momo looked up at him in shock but didn't say a word.

"Yet, you can defend her but not deny the fact that you want her back!" Ashley screamed as she gritted her teeth. Momo sunk away a bit while she watched the two in gage in a very heated battle. Toshiro placed his hand on Momo's back, pushing her back into her regular spot that she shied away from.

"Because it is very true! I have wanted her back from the second I let her go! And I had warned you of that from the beginning Ashley! I told you when we got back together that I missed her dearly and wanted her back! But you still got involved with me! So don't, for one second, tell me you didn't see this coming!" Momo and Ashley were both taken aback by his words. Momo flushed slightly as Ashley huffed and looked angrily at the two of them.

"Toshiro! I can't believe you! Look! She doesn't even want you back! And yet you still want to get involved with her?! She could tare you apart again! Does that even matter?! She doesn't care about you!" She fought back, but she knew she had already lost. Toshiro smirked and looked down at Momo, who looked back up at him and pleaded with her eyes for him to stop such nonsense. He sighed and looked back at his former girlfriend.

"Ashley, stop right there. You and I have said enough." Toshiro informed. Ashley just dropped her head and shook it as her body shook with tears.

"No we haven't, Toshiro. I do not deserve to be put second on your list. If you are going to that, then fine, we... we are through! I will move back in with my mother and be out of your hair before the week is over!" Ashley screeched as she stormed out the room and slammed the door. Toshiro and Momo stared blankly at the empty space where she had been standing. Toshiro sighed and fell back onto the bed, bringing Momo with him as she yelped slightly, her head falling onto his shoulder. She turned to face him and glared.

"How could you do that to her!" She whispered harshly. Toshiro just starred at her lazily.

"I didn't do anything, she broke up with me." He informed her as he lightly ran his nose up her cheek bone and back down again, fanning her with his breath. Momo tried her hardest to fit the urge to let him continue as she snatched her face away from him and stared at the bed her daughter was sleeping in. Toshiro looked over her shoulder at Momoka too but then lifted his head up and settled it in the crock of Momo's neck. "I'm sorry. You just don't understand, my angel. I can't lie to her, it'll only make things even worse. I want you and not her, she has to know that and you do too." He whispered to her as he placed a small kiss on Momo's neck, making her shiver slightly.

"You can't have me. So now, you've just thrown her away for nothing." Momo informed him as she pulled away and climbed off the bed. Toshiro sighed as he watched her climb into the bed with there daughter and pull the covers over her body as she wrapped Momoka in her arms. He was going to win her over. He was going to hold her just like she was holding there daughter again and when that happened, he was never going to let go.

* * *

Later on after Ashley had stormed out of the hospital, the doctor came back and examined Toshiro's burns and cuts and Momo's bruises and scars before releasing them. One the way to Toshiro car, Momo hadn't spoken a word to him as she looked straight ahead. Toshiro held Momoka's sleeping form in his arms, cradling her but placed her gently into the back seat when they reached his car. He climbed in and pulled out of the parking lot. After a few moments of silents Momo sighed.

"I have to be at work in the next hour." She spoke up. Toshiro turned slightly and looked at her but then turned his attention back to the rode. He was about to object but then a plan hit him. He smirked to himself.

"Okay, I'll just swing by the daycare and drop Momoka off real quick and then take you to work. Sound good?" Toshiro asked. Momo looked over at him in surprise.

"Don't you want to spend time with her?" She asked curiously. Toshiro nodded.

"Of course, but with the two of you moving in I have a few things I have to do. So it would be best for her to go today, and she might want to say good bye to all her friends because she'll never be going there again, now that she has two parents again." Toshiro lied. He wasn't lying about her last time being there but for the reason of her going. Momo nodded and did continue the conversation.

It didn't take but ten minutes to arrive to the day care and Momo quickly unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out to help Momoka out. But when she woke her daughter and explained where she was, Momoka looked over to her father worriedly, which Toshiro only winked at her and smiled. Momoka's eyes lit up and got the message as she jumped out of the car and ran into the building, Momo walking quickly behind her. Toshiro waited patiently for Momo's return as he thought threw his next few moves. When she returned, he simply started the car and drove off.

Momo looked out the window and sighed to herself. What was she doing? She was getting herself back into the same situation she had gotten into years ago. She wanted Toshiro, with all her heart. But yet, something inside of her was forcing her to fight him away. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to love him as much as she did. She recalled the story Ichigo had told her a long time ago about the girl that had died, the one Toshiro had loved so dearly. He hadn't loved or cared that much about life after she was gone, that was until he met Momo. He really did try to make her happy, but she wished she could do the same for him, but she really didn't think she could anymore. He needed someone else.

Momo watched as they passed a sign that told they were almost to the beach and then realisation hit her. She never told him where she worked! She snapped her head towards him and was about to say something.

"Your not going to work Momo, if you want, I will pay you double what they pay you every week for not going but that is something we will discuss later, we are heading to the beach for a bit of fun, angel." Toshiro assured her as he slowed the car town and took a turn into the entrance of the beach. Momo wrinkled her nose.

"We don't even have bathing suits!" She complained as she looked down at her jean shorts and white tank top and his black dress pants and white button up shirt. Toshiro smirked and shook is head.

"If it comes down to it and you want to swim, you can swim in your underwear, no one besides me will see you because we are going to a part of the beach no one is at because it is closed right now. And besides, I have seen you with any clothes before, you in your underwear,will be a treat, but nothing more then I have already seen." He informed her making her blush slightly as she huffed and looked right back out the window while crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"I hate you." She scowled.

"But I love you." He replied with a smile.

After they parked the car into a preserved parking place, they both walked along the beach as the sand squished between there toes. Momo fallowed Toshiro angrily as he led her to the place he had said they would be going. Before long, Momo realized where he was leading her and sighed as the cool wind whooshed around her. Toshiro smiled to himself as they reached a very rocky part of the beach. He turned around slightly and waited until Momo walked up to him. The beams from the sun hit her hair and made it shine as it had the same effect with her eyes except they sparkled and gleamed as well. Her face was also shining like her hair. She was gorgeous, and Toshiro planned on making her all his, forever.

"Do you remember this place." He whispered to her as he slowly wrapped her into his arms and pulled her to him. She stiffened slightly, debating on pulling away. But then relaxed and stared around her.

"Yes. This is the place we met." She whispered while closing her eyes and sighing. He was in golfing her with his body heat and she couldn't think clearly at the moment. He smiled down at her and softly unwrapped one of his arms and brought it up to smoothly run across the skin of her cheek.

"From the corner of my eye something bright flickered across and I couldn't help but look, it was your pen, but I didn't care about the pen at that moment, because my eyes landed on something more interesting, more breath takingly beautiful." He whispered to her. She opened her eyes slightly and stared up at him. "You were the most mind blowingly gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on. Your hair looked like silk and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. Your eyes sparkled like no tomorrow and the gleam in them, made me think that maybe it wasn't the pen that had blinded me, but your eyes. And that dress you were wearing, it just highlighted your beauty. I wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you." He whispered to her. She stared up into his eyes. They were filled with such love and compassion that she couldn't take it, she couldn't control herself. She latched onto him. There lips molded together in a hot heated kiss and made both of there insides melt. Toshiro was shocked at first but responded in seconds, lifting her off her feet and into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she broke away for air, but that didn't stop Toshiro, he moved down to her neck where he sucked hard on the soft skin as she whimpered lowly.

"I-I-We can't." She squeaked out, her breathing hard. Toshiro didn't stop though, but instead, bit down on her skin making her moan and throw her head back. His hands trailed up and down her back. "T-T-Toshiro, stop!" She whined loudly but he only trailed his kisses down to her cleavage where he ran his tongue over the swell of her breast, causing her breath to hitch and that was all it took. "Oh! Screw it!" She screamed mostly to herself as she grabbed Toshiro's hair and yanked his lips back up to hers. They started to devouer each others mouths as Toshiro fell to his knees bringing Momo down with him. Easily, not breaking there kiss, he lowered her down onto the hot sand and eased down on top of her. His hands started to sneak up her shirt where they ran lightly over her heated skin causing her to moan into there kiss. Toshiro withdrew slightly and pulled her shirt up slowly, waiting for her to object but she didn't. When he had it off completely, she grabbed him and pulled him back down to her as she thrusted her hips up into his causing them both to moan.

"Your going to be the death of me." He whispered before attaching there lips once more. Everything was turning out to be perfect... for now that was. But a little beyond the rocks, where niether of them would bother to look, was a pair of eyes watching them...

* * *

**Okay this was chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed it! I did sort of rush this that might be why it sounds a bit rushed. Not pleased with how it came out but, hopefully you will like it. And I hope that you leave me a review! :D **


	7. Barbie Pink

_Previously:_

_"Your going to be the death of me." He whispered before attaching there lips once more. Everything was turning out to be perfect... for now that was. But a little beyond the rocks, where neither of them would bother to look, was a pair of eyes watching them..._

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter Seven**

**"Barbie Pink"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Momo Hinamori! Give me that paint brush!" Toshiro yelled angrily as he chased a giggling Momo around the huge room. The floor was covered with plastic and the walls were almost all painted a very light pink besides one that wasn't finished yet. A few empty paint cans were all over the place and only one remained with enough to finish the wall. Momo had a large paintbrush in her right hand that was dripping with paint while the handle of the full paint can was in her left.

"No! You have to get it first!" She giggled as she dunked it into the paint and flung some more onto his white work shirt. Toshiro growled as he pounced for her but she squealed and ran to the other side of the room. They were painting the new room for Momoka so they could put the princess furniture they had bought into it finally but at the rate they were going they would have to wait another extra day if the painting didn't get finished soon. Toshiro was on his way to check on a few things when he came by to check and kiss Momo good bye when she wiped around and the paint left her paint brush and met with his clothing. It was on accident at first but then she did it again.

"You just wait until I get a hold of you!" He yelled playfully at her. Momo just kept on laughing as she desperately tried to get away from him. It had been three weeks since there scene on the beach and ever since everything was perfect. They acted like a couple and did things like one but Momo would never admit that they were when Toshiro brought it up. He decided to leave it alone for now and just enjoy the time he was spending with her as much as he could before she pulled away again, if she pulled away again.

"You won't! I'm faster then you!" She teased as she ran the other way once Toshiro turned around. He smirked as he quickly crossed through the middle of the floor and she gasped as his arms circled around her and pulled her to the ground with him. She yelped slightly and glanced at him with a pout. "You cheated." She whispered while tsking at him and shaking her head. Toshiro laughed and leaned up to kiss her chin.

"It was worth it to do this." He told her before snatching the paint brush from her. Momo's eyes widened as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he only held onto her tighter. "Oh no you don't!" He chuckled as he dipped the brush into the paint and ran it in a straight line down her face, from her nose to her chin. Momo shrieked when the cold liquid came in contact with her warm face and Toshiro laughed at her. "There, now you look beautiful with your barbie pink face." He grinned cheekily causing Momo to giggle more.

"Oh yea?" She asked with an evil smirk. Toshiro rose an eyebrow at her as she rose away from him a bit. Toshiro's eyes widened when he saw her lifted the paint can up but it was too late. He closed his eyes and felt it splatter all over his face, hair and chest area. She was laughing uncontrollably as he whipped it away from his eyes, mouth and nose. "Now your all pink and barbied up!" She laughed at him. Toshiro chuckled and forcefully pulled her down to him, making there chests touch and getting paint all over her shirt, which was really his.

"Well true men ware pink." He countered making her laugh more.

"Then why don't you ware it?" She asked smugly.

"Who says I don't?" He asked as he ran his paint covered fingers through her hair, turning strands of it pink. She wrinkled her nose at him and giggled again.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, are you telling me you ware pink boxers?" She smirked with a small laugh. His eyes widened slightly and he sighed.

"I guess my secret it out." He admitted playfully. Momo started to laugh again as she rolled off of him and sat up. Toshiro pulled himself up too and looked around the room. It seemed as though the floor got painted more then the rest of the room. He only chuckled. "I guess Momoka is going to have to wait another day for her room." He stated with a sigh. Momo looked around and smiled before nodding. The sun was setting outside and they could hear the back door opening, indicating that Momoka had come back inside from playing in the garden. Her little footsteps carried up the stairs and into the hallway until she came into there vision at the doorway of her room. Her eyes widened and the little girl gasped.

"What happened to my room!" She asked as she glanced around. Both of her parents pointed at each other and laughed a bit.

"Don't look at me, I was the victim here. All I did was come in to tell your mother I was going to go check on some things and then she attacked me with a paint brush." Toshiro rose his hands up to defend himself. Momo laughed and shook her head.

"No! I didn't mean to get paint on you and then you chased me around and poored the bucket on yourself!" Momo grinned goofily as she looked at him. Toshiro's mouth fell open.

"Momo Hinamori! You are so lying!" he accused her as he pounced at her again and started to tickle her sides. Momo shrieked in laughter as she tried to kick Toshiro off of her. Momoka giggled and ran out the door to go watch the T.V, leaving her parents alone. Toshiro chuckled as he lowered her down to the floor and continued tickling her while she thrashed around on the floor, trying to get him away from her while her giggles were getting louder.

"T-T-Toshiro! S-St-stop!" She squealed while trying to grab onto his arms. He only laughed and stopped for a second, letting her breath but before he could start again she grabbed him by his hair and pressed her lips to his. He sighed and closed his eyes as there lips moved together lovingly and her arms in circled around his neck. He rubbed her sides with his paint crusted hands. They pulled away for a minute and stared at each other. Momo giggled before pecking his lips softly and trying to get up but he pinned her down.

"I'm not done with you yet, missy." He whispered into her ear as he brought it between his lips and sucked on it lovingly. Momo moaned slightly and placed her hands back into his hair. His kisses trailed down to her neck where he began to suck and play with her skin.

"Toshiro, Momoka's still down stairs." She whispered to him as he nipped on her skin. She whimpered lowly while she in circled her legs around his waist. He took one of his legs and kicked the door shut with his foot while pulling off the white T-shirt she was waring. He trailed his kisses down to her breasts and before undoing her bra whispered into her skin.

"Then let's make this quick."

* * *

"I'll be back in a few hours." Toshiro whispered into Momo's ear before kissing her cheek. She sighed as she watched him walk out the kitchen and the front door opened and closed. The memory of the night before while they were painting the room came flooding into her head as she smiled and flipped the eggs in the pan over. She and Momoka were in the kitchen. While she was cooking her daughter and herself breakfast, Momoka was coloring in a book Toshiro had bought her days ago with some magic markers he had also picked up. Momo looked down at the pan and smiled inwardly, she was happy everything was working out. Even though she had a hard time saying it, she really loved Toshiro and everything he was offering her and there daughter. He was her savor even though she hated him in the past for trying to control her.

"Mommy! Look I colored the ugly duckling pink so now all the other duckies will think he is pimp!" Momoka said happily. Momo almost gagged as she turned around and raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Where in the world did you here that word from?" Momo asked curiously. It was kind of funny to hear that come out of her five year olds mouth but she didn't really approve of it.

"Me and daddy were watching something and the guy was like 'Your ride is pimp!' Daddy said that means cool!" Momoka giggled as she turned back to her coloring book and turned the page to another picture. Momo sighed and shook her head.

"That's not a very good word, darling. Could you please not use it anymore." Momo told her daughter before turning off the stove and putting the eggs on two plates. Momoka agreed and smiled at her mother when she gave her her plate of eggs and toast bread. They ate there breakfast while laughing and telling stories to one another about when Momo was little and other small little things. When they were finished, Momo took the plates and placed them into the sink while Momoka ran off to play with some other toys Toshiro had gotten her.

Momo was just about to go into her room and read a book when the doorbell rang and she stopped mid-way up the stairs. She rose an eyebrow before walking down the stairs and pushing an emergency button on a key pad that Toshiro had informed her to push when someone showed up when he wasn't home. If she didn't push it off in the next ten minutes then it would contact him telling that someone had entered there home and Momo and Momoka weren't safe.

At first Momo disagreed and told him she didn't need it but then he got onto the computer and brought up some insidents when people came to there house and just knocked and got in and killed or robbed them. It scared her into insisting he got it sooner then he had planned or he would have to stay home all the time with her and Momoka. But he couldn't because of his companies and work so he made sure he had it in the next tweenty-four hours.

Momo made it to the front door and unlocked it while turning the nob. When she opened the door she had a smile on her face but it slowly slipped away.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**Okay! This was chapter seven everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to wrap this story up soon so I can focus on my other story that I just uploaded. It's called _"My step Sister is a Walking Sin"_please go check it out and review! It'll make my day! Also review for this one too XD Well thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	8. Taken

_Previously:_

_Momo made it to the front door and unlocked it while turning the nob. When she opened the door she had a smile on her face but it slowly slipped away._

_"Miss me?"_

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter Eight**

**"Taken"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"No." Momo replied as her face scrunched up slightly. Her grip on the door handle tightened and she glanced down at the floor trying to regain control over herself. James just chuckled and placed his fingers under her chin, she jumped slightly as he forced her to look up at him. Her eyes burned with hatred as his smirk just widened.

"Looks like he's put the fire back in you, that I put out, huh?" He whispered to her in an amused voice. He looked her up and down and then shook his head with a sigh. "I saw you on the beach with him." Momo's eyes widened in fear at the thought of what he was going to do to her because of it as she tried to pull away but he grabbed a hold of her and pushed her up against his chest ruffly. "Momo, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He whispered into her ear.

"L-let me go, James!" She shouted while pushing on his chest while gritting her teeth. He only laughed at her and thrusted her back against him. She groaned and held still while breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm herself.

"Why would I do that. I'm so disappointed with you." He informed her as he ran his fingers through her hair ruffly, causing her to whimper slightly and wince. "You told me you weren't ready, Momo. And I respected that much of your wishes. You know how shocked I was when I watched you let him have you. I was angry. But now..." He smirked. "Now, I know you are ready and we can start our lives together. He can have the little brat and me and you can run off together." He told her. Momo'seyes widened.

"James! No! Get away from me!" She screamed in fear as she thrashed against him. He struggled to hang on to her and groaned when she slammed her elbow into his stomach. His grip loosened and she wiggled out of his hold. When she turned around to run, her eyes met with the worried ones of her daughter who was walking in from the other room.

"Mommy, What's going on?" She asked lowly. Momo ran over to her daughter and picked her up into her arms and ran through the living room and up the flight of glassy wooden stairs as her breathing became shaky. Momoka clenched to her mother as she closed her eyes and cried softly when she saw James come through the door of the living room. Momo looked around frantically as she walked down the hall. She didn't know where to go; where to hide her daughter. And time was running out. She heard James's footsteps behind her and she turned into Toshiro's storage room and quietly closed to door behind her. She quickly looked around and found a stair case that led up into a basement and placed her daughter on the floor and pushed a wooden desk in front of the door. Momoka watched her mother as tears poured down her cheeks and her breathing was heavy.

"Shh... Momoka. It's gonna be okay. I won't let him hurt you." Momo whispered over and over to her daughter as she placed a chair under the opening of the basement. She climbed up and pulled the small rope that pulled the stairs down. When they were down she motioned for her daughter to climb them. Momoka whipped the tears from her face and made her way towards it. They both yelped slightly when a loud bang it the door.

"Momo! Open this door now!" He screamed as he kept twisting the nob and thrashing against the door. Momoka climbed up the stairs and sat on the wooden ground above the room. Momo debated on following her, but then decided against it. If she went up there with her daughter and he noticed the square shape on the roof, he would find her and Momoka. If she didn't go up there and he did notice she could stop him from getting to Momoka.

"Momoka, you stay very quiet and don't move at all so he doesn't hear you, okay?" She whispered to her. Momoka nodded slightly and sniffled one last time. Momo smiled worriedly at her daughter. "I love you, Momoka. Daddy will be here to save us any minute now." She assured her before pushing the stairs back up and tucking the rope into a crack. Another thud was heard and she watched as the door almost opened enough for him to get through. She hurriedly moved the chair to the wall and climbed into a cracked door of a closet that the boxes covered the view of the entrance of, unless you were by the window, across the room. She listened as the door busted open and she held her breath as the footsteps walked around the room.

"My dear Momo, where are you?" He whispered lowly, more to himself then anyone else. Momo's hands were shaking as she slowly and carefully closed to door to the closet all the way and backed up until she was behind all the clothing and slid down the wall, curling up into a ball. She already knew he was going to find her. Either her or the basement and either way, she'd have to show herself to him. She just hoped that it would take him a while so Toshiro could get there before he did any real damage.

"Momo, if you don't show yourself now, then I'll have to punish you, beautiful." He informed her, like that was going to make her show herself. Either way it was going to be punishment. The longer she waited out the more of a chance she wouldn't get that punishment. She heard his footsteps stop, but no wheres near her closet. She heard him chuckle slightly. "Well, well, what do we have here? A secret door?" He questioned himself. Her body stiffened as she stood up slightly and moved, quietly towards the way out of the closet. She heard the chair move and that was all the reinsurance she needed that he had found the basement. She through the door open and ran out but stopped when she noticed what he was doing. Where she had placed the chair, there was also a squared imprint she hadn't noticed. Her eyes widened. He hadn't found Momoka's hiding place.

"Well, Beautiful, nice to see you came to your senses." He smirked while moving towards her. Momo stood parilyzed. They were both safe! And her dumb ass ruined it! She watched him approach her. She couldn't run away, Momoka was still in the room. She would never leave her daughter in there with him. He might not follow her and try to find the little girl because he saw her in Momo's arms. Momo winced when she felt his arms embrace her and she tried to pull away but he was too Strong. "Let's go."

* * *

"Dude! Did you see that movie with the gay guy! That was hilarious!" Ichigo asked as he looked over Toshiro's shoulder and onto the computer screen at the budgets of the newest company they had taken over. Toshiro scanned the computer and clicked on a price that didn't make any since to him.

"There are a lot of movies like that." He stated as he looked at what was bought with that amount of money. "When did we purchase alarms for the inside rooms?" He asked Ichigo. He shrugged and glanced at the screen more carefully.

"I think that was when you requested to buy that alarm system for your house for Momo through the company so you'd get it faster. The main guy made a mistake and bought more then he was supposed to. You know, the guy we fired the other day." He informed. Toshiro nodded slightly and pushed the back button to go back to the other prices. "Speaking of Momo. How are they doing, her and Momoka?" Ichigo asked as he took a seat next to Toshiro.

"Pretty good. Momoka's rooms almost complete, so she's happy. It was supposed to be finished yesterday but we got side tracked." Toshiro informed. He clicked the tab for one of his older companies since the newer one was doing fine besides that one order. He started to scanned through that one. Ichigo smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, even though Toshiro couldn't see him.

"Side tracked, huh?" Ichigo said with a goofy smile. Toshiro only smirked lowly as he remembered what really happened.

"Well we... yea, just side tracked." Toshiro started to tell about it but stopped for Momo's sake. Ichigo laughed and shook his head. Suddenly a beeping noise started to go off and Toshiro froze. Ichigo's smile faded as he watched Toshiro fish out his cell phone. The alarm for the house security system was going off, telling that Momo had activated it and didn''t inactivate it. "Someones at the house." Toshiro whispered as worry filled his whole being.

"Maybe she just forgot." Ichigo whispered. Trying to calm Toshiro down as he quickly started to close down the computer and get out of there. But he wasn't even sure himself. Ichigo knew about the whole James situation and he had no doubt the it was him. "I'll go with you. Just in case you need another hand." Ichigo informed as he ran out of the room with Toshiro who wasn't complaining right now. His thoughts were filled with Momo and Momoka. He was beyond worried. This was the first time Momo had used the program besides practice runs and he was hoping that Rukia or someone had come over and she got carried away in conversation and forgot about it.

Toshiro pulled the key's out of his pocket as he ran out the door of the building, pushing the unlock button as he got to the car and jumped in, Ichigo not far behind. Toshiro thrust ed the key into the ignition and twirled the car around to face the way out, causing a skidding sound as it made black marks on the rode.

"Dude! Calm down! We'll get to Them!" Ichigo yelled as Toshiro zoomed onto the rode and ran a red light. Ichigo looked over towards him and noticed his knuckles were turning white and his face was tense. "You don't think it's James do you?" He whispered. Toshiro gritted his teeth.

"I think so." He said angrily as he continued to drive like and idiot.

They arrived to his house in less then two minutes. Toshiro didn't even bother to turn off the car as he rushed inside, noting that the door was wide open. He frantically looked around the kitchen,living room and every other room on the bottom floor.

"Momo! Momoka!" He yelled through the house and he searched. He then ran up the stairs, tripping slightly as he went. He started looking in the rooms one by one, more fear flooding over him as he went. "God! Momo! Momoka!" He yelled as he was about to pass the storage room. He stopped in his tracks as he heard small muffles and bangs coming from in there. His worries lifted as he ran through the opened door and searched around. "Momoka?" He yelled.

"Daddy! I'm in the roof!" Her small voice yelled. He rose an eyebrow in confusion but then remembered the basement that he hadn't been in, in years. He quickly jumped up slightly and grabbed a hold of the rope that led the stairs down and pulled. When they were down, Momoka's crying small form ran down the stairs and into his arms. He embraced her and instantly relief over came him. Ichigo ran through the door and sighed. But then they both stiffened when Momoka spoke again. "James has Mommy." She cried

* * *

"You know, I found a small little house about five hours away from here. I can't wait to show it to you. It's in a little deserted forest where no one will find us. I purchased and paid it off so we won't have to worry." James explained to the tied up girl next to him as he stopped the car in front of a red light. Momo's eyes were red and swollen from crying and her wrists were sore from trying to pull at the ropes. This was the second time he had tied her up and it scared her. The first time, he had tried to kill her and this time, she didn't know what was going to happen.

"I hope you don't mind but, a friend of mine will be near, so he can come over and watch you while I go get us food and other things that we will need. All I have are condoms that I bought a few days ago. Which I promise you, we will have plenty of. But we will have to hide out for a while, you know, since Jack ass will try to track us down." He informed her. Momo wrinkled her nose slightly at what he said. She wasn't going to do anything with him! Even if she got herself killed in the process of stopping it!

"He's not a jack ass!" She hissed at him. A sharp sting came to her cheek as she yelped slightly. James pulled his hand back and placed it back on the steering weel. It had been the first thing she had said to him the whole time they were driving and he didn't like it.

"I will have to punish you if you keep defending him and that brat of yours." He whispered, threatening her. Momo looked over at him with a glare.

"Then punish me!" She screamed at him in anger. He slammed the brakes on, causing Momo's body to fly forward and hit her forehead on the dash. She hissed as tears started to form in her eyes. He smirked at her and pulled off the side of the rode.

"As you wish." He whispered. Momo's eyes closed as she tried to calm herself.

* * *

**Chapter eight! I'm almost done with this story! I think I am only going to write two or three more chapters! I hope you liked this chapter! I probably have a lot of mistakes in this story but the program I edit them with is being gay so I had to do my own editing lol. Please Review!**


	9. I love you

_Previously:_

_"Then punish me!" She screamed at him in anger. He slammed the brakes on, causing Momo's body to fly forward and hit her forehead on the dash. She hissed as tears started to form in her eyes. He smirked at her and pulled off the side of the rode._

_"As you wish." He whispered. Momo's eyes closed as she tried to calm herself._

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter Nine**

**"I love you"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

James jumped out the car and slammed the door as he made his way to Momo's side. Her heart was racing and her mind was buzzing, trying to find away to stop him. She couldn't lock the door with her hands tied like they were, she was practically helpless. She took in a shaky breath when he yanked the door open and went to reach for her. His finger nails dug into the skin of her upper arm as he forced her out of the car and she fell to the ground with a groan.

"We could be so happy together Momo. If you'd just give it a chance!" He yelled at her as he fell to his knees next to her. She tried her hardest not to look scared and just glared at him. He only chuckled and his fingers went to undo the ropes behind her back. Momo's eyes widened at this and she immediately began to plan a way to get free. "I love you, Momo." He whispered into her ear as the ropes were gone. He then ran the pads of his fingers down her arms, to her sides and down her legs as he began to undo the ropes there. Momo looked around at the deserted area and sighed lowly. When he was done, he didn't give her time to even register it before his body was on top of hers, pinning her to the ground.

"James! Listen! Get off of me! I don't love you!" She yelled as she frantically tried to get from under him. He only looked up at her sternly but then slammed his lips into hers. Momo's head hit the ground from the force and she groaned angrily as his lips met hers fiercely. She continued to push at him, trying to get him off but he only put more of his weight onto her. His hands began to run up and down her sides ruffly. His tongue darted out of his mouth and forcefully parted her lips and entered. Momo gagged but then bit down as hard as she could. A salty taste entered her mouth and she pulled away while spitting it out.

"Shit!" He hissed as he stuck his tounge out of his mouth. Crimson blood was leaking out of a small cut Momo had made and she frowned.

"I'm not your toy anymore James!" She screeched while punching him in the nose as hard as she could. He yelped and fell backwards onto the ground. Momo hissed softly at the throbbing of her hand as she quickly tried to get up and make a run for it. But before she made it any further then she did, a hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked her back to the ground. She gasped as her body hit it. James only laughed and stood over her.

"My dear sweet Momo, how dare you try to leave me." He whispered as he squatted down to face her, pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket. He flipped it over and ran it across her cheek, creating a small cut. Momo hissed and yanked her head away in the other direction. He only chuckled as he watched a drop of blood fall to the ground. Slowly, he stood up and yanked her up with him, leading her back to the car. "Just wait until we get home." He chuckled as he shoved her back into the car and locked the door.

* * *

"Toshiro, do you even know where you are going?" Ichigo asked in worry as he stared at his best friend behind the wheel. His face was serious and his mind was distant.

"It's a small clearing in the forest with a small cabin in the middle. I've been there before." He stated as he took a turn and it made a skid sound because of the speed he was going. Ichigo held on as best as he could. On there way out of the house, Momoka had pointed out a paper that was laying on the ground. When Toshiro had picked it up, it was a contract for a piece of property, and to his good luck, he knew where it was. He didn't doubt that James was taking Momo there. "I just hope I get there before he seriously hurts her." He whispered out.

"You will." Ichigo assured him. He was doubting it too, but he wasn't going to tell Toshiro that. It would only make matters worse.

"I was supposed to protect them. I swore I would. Now he has his hands on her. What if he does something to her that'll ruin her!" He yelled, not in anger at his friend but anger at himself. He felt the blood boil in him as he thought about what James could do to his precious love. Ichigo knew exactly what Toshiro was preferring too and knew how hard it was for him to say it out loud. They both knew that they could be a second too late and everything would come crashing down.

"It won't be your fault Toshiro." Ichigo told him. He knew that if something did happen to Momo, that Toshiro would blame it on himself, when in fact, it wasn't.

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have left. I should have pressed on that the police's search for him hadn't ended. I should have made sure the house was better protected. I sh-"

"But you didn't. Toshiro, listen, she's going to be okay. We'll make it." Ichigo insisted. Everything went quiet for a moment until Toshiro took a deep breath.

"I can't loose her again. I love her and I'll kill James this time if he breaks her. Nothing will stop me." He hissed behind gritted teeth. Ichigo frowned and prayed that Momo was okay because he knew Toshiro wasn't lying. He would kill James.

* * *

Momo's eyes fluttered open as she glanced around the room. It was small and dusty. Her head was pounding and she groaned as she cuddled back into the bed. The door creaked open and Momo smiled as she pulled the covers up higher.

"Toshiro?" She whispered as she peaked through one eye to only have her smile fade when she was met with James's pissed expression. Then, everything that had happened in the last few hours replayed in her mind and she figured out that it wasn't just a nightmare like she had thought. She quickly sat up and hugged the covers to herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up about that ass whole!" He yelled as his hand came in contact with her cheek. Momo's hissed softly but then glared at him with daggers. She rose off the bed and stood before him with an angry expression written on her face.

"Stop hitting me you bastard!" She shrieked as she went to bring her fist to his cheek but he only caught it in his hands and pushed her back down onto the bed. Momo tried to get up but his body weight stopped her as he laid on top of her. She gasped as she tried to push him off, just like earlier.

"You've been a bad girl Momo." He whispered with a chuckle before pulling out his pocket knife and running it up the side of Momo's silk shirt. Her eyes widened as the material ripped and fell off her body. He chuckled at her expression and started to place kisses down her neck. Momo squirmed and pushed at him but he only smiled against his warm flesh.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked but he only continued. James bit down on a chunk of her skin right below the shoulder and Momo hissed as she tried to bring her legs up to push him off but they were trapped under his weight. James reached down between the two of them and popped the button of her jeans through the whole and began to slip them off her legs. "Stop!" She yelled as she tried to wiggle away from him.

"Shh... This'll be fun. You'll see." He whispered into her ear as he pulled it between his teeth.

* * *

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as his head made contact with the roof of the car. They were going down the trail that led to the cabin and Toshiro was driving so fast that Ichigo was flying all over the place. By the looks of it they should be there in a matter of seconds. "Dude, we're almost there! Slow down!" Ichigo hissed to his friend.

"I can't! He's hurting her!" Toshiro yelled angrily.

"You don't know that!" Ichigo screamed back, his head aching. Toshiro looked over at him with a glare and then hit the gas petal harder.

"Yes I do. I feel it in my gut!" Ichigo rose an eyebrow but just sighed angrily as he clung onto the dash. Before they knew it, they were entering a small opening and in the middle was the cabin Toshiro knew would be there. He pressed down on the breaks and Ichigo's head hit the dash board.

"Mother of fuck!" He yelled as he rubbed his aching forehead. Toshiro climbed out of the car and began to run to small cabin.

* * *

Momo's cheeks were stained with tears as James stared down at her now limp body. She was in only her under garments and her hope for being saved was long gone. She couldn't fight him and no one was coming to save her so she just gave up. The faster this was the faster it would be over. James licked his lips as he ran a single finger over her stomach and dipped it into her belly button with a smirk.

"You're gorgeous." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her motionless lips as his hand snaked behind her to undo her bra. She whimpered as more tears began to form in her eyes and all she could do was close them.

"Get the fuck away from her!" She head her saviors voice ring through the air as James's body was pulled off of hers in a matter of seconds. Momo opened her eyes and smiled lowly when Toshiro's face over took her site. She slowly began to lift herself up, holding the cups of her bra to her chest, since it was now undone. She watched as Toshiro laid a punch to James's stomach several times and she whimpered and closed her eyes when blood poured from his mouth.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Toshiro yelled as he swung James's body across the room and his head hit the wall with a crack. Toshiro watched as his body fell limp to the ground and he just glared down at it. He was so angry, he was debating on going over there and ending his life for good.

"T-Toshiro!" Momo's whimper hit him head on as he whipped his head around to look at her. She was crying and her body was shaking out of control. He rushed over to her side, taking off his shirt as he went. When he reached her, he turned her around and re clasped her bra for her, then through his shirt over her head and helped her get her arms into the sleeves. When he was done, he forcefully pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Oh, God, Momo. Thank the heaven you are okay." He whispered into her hair as he placed a small kiss in the top of her head. She pulled away slightly and glanced up into his loving eyes before trying to smile softly. He only smiled sadly back at her. "God, do I love you Momo." He whispered as he brought her back into his embrace. She sobbed a couple more times before kissing his bare shoulder.

"I lo-" Before she could finish a shot went off, and Toshiro stiffened in her arms. She froze as she felt the warm liquid of his blood seep through the shirt he put on her and onto her own skin. She lifted her head slightly and gazed behind them as Toshiro fell limp in her arms. James stood there, smiling at them both with a gun in his hand. Momo felt her vision get blurry, but just before she fainted, she heard another gun shot go off, and James fell to the floor.

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep_

Momo's eyes began to flutter open as the beeping of the life line computer beside her indicated she was still alive. She glanced around the room and met with the eyes of her mothers, worried and tear struck.

"Oh! Momo! Thank God your okay!" She cried as she leaped up and pulled her daughter into her arms. Momo laid still, trying to figure out what was going on. But then in hit her. She was kidnapped, Toshiro was shot. Her mother pulled away from her and smiled sadly. "Your babies fine too." She whispered as she placed her hand on Momo's stomach and rubbed it gently.

"What baby?" Momo whispered out at she watched her mothers hand and she placed it on top. Her mother looked up at her with a smile.

"Your pregnant." She whispered. Momo's eyes lit up slightly and she looked down at her stomach with a smile. She was going to have another baby. Toshiro's Baby. Her smile disappeared and she looked at her mother.

"Is Toshiro okay?" She asked with a worried expression. Her mother glanced up at her and her face fell, her eyes became sad and she slowly shook her head. Momo's eyes widened as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No." She cried as she buried her face into her hands and her body began to shake violently.

* * *

**Chapter nine! Next chapter is the last! I hope you liked it and please review! :D I have two ending for this story, but I'm not sure which one to use. We'll just have to see next weekend which one I choose! XD**


	10. Double Ending

_**A/N: Before you start reading I must inform you that there are two different endings in this chapter. I didn't consider doing this until a reviewer by the name "A.K." reviewed and mentioned it. So the first section is the original ending, it explains the title of the story, but because I know alot of you won't like it, I made the second one so that you can all be happy! :D Which ever one your prefer, just pretend like that was the ending. XD**_

_Previously:_

_"Is Toshiro okay?" She asked with a worried expression. Her mother glanced up at her and her face fell, her eyes became sad and she slowly shook her head. Momo's eyes widened as tears began to form in her eyes._

_"No." She cried as she buried her face into her hands and her body began to shake violently._

**Eternity of a Broken 'Forever'**

**Chapter Ten**

**"Double Ending"**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

**Ending One (Two years later):**

The cool Autumn breeze blew the small ringlets of brown locks around the small child's flushed cheeks as she rested her head tiredly on her mothers shoulder. Her Emerald eyes wide as could be as she watched the many people around her talk and mourn. Her long coffee brown hair was pulled up into a small, high ponytail to the right side of her head, held in place by a black scrunchy. Her small figure was covered in a black baby doll dress with lace everywhere and her feet had small black sandals on with a flower in the middle. She had a hello kitty pacifier in her mouth and a stuffed bear in her arms.

"Mommy! Can Toshi come sit with me?" Momo looked down at the six year old before her and smiled sadly. Momoka's hair was put into a ponytail also with the same scrunchy. Her dress was more laid back with a white bow around the middle, bringing out her beauty. While Momoka looked stunning in calmer outfits without the lace and brim stone, her sister was the opposite, the more lace there was the more highlighted she became.

"Sure, just watch her okay?" Momo whispered sadly to her daughter as she easily sat the youngest onto the ground. Toshi looked at her mother for a second, but then waddled over and grasped onto her sisters hand. Momo smiled as she watched Momoka drag the smaller child behind her, jumping up and down, talking to the one year old as if she could understand what she was talking about. Momo sighed and placed her left palm against her throbbing head, watching everything around her but also feeling out of place.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Rukia's voice came from behind. Momo turned her head slightly to look at her best friend, dressed in black also and carrying two drinks in her hands. She gently offered one to Momo, who took it.

"I'm a totally mess!" She whined as she gulped down the vadka and groaned from the grow of her head ache. "I wish it would all just go away." She whispered as she looked at the ground, feeling her tears form and drop down her red cheeks slowly. Rukia looked at her with sad eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry Momo. I wish I knew what to say." Rukia sighed heavily and glanced over at the two children on the bench. Momoka was covering her face with her hands and then removing them while making silly faces and in return Toshi was squeal and laugh, her pacifier already on the ground below her hanging feet. "But you still have the two of them." She nodded towards the sisters and smiled. "They are adorable." She commented, watching Toshi crawl over to Momoka and try to pry her fingers away from her face before she made a face again.

"There the only things keeping me from going crazy, from jumping into depression." Momo explained in a whisper. Everything was quiet for a moment. "I didn't know what to tell Momoka at first, I was so scared that she would never get over it. We had to pry her out of the room whenever we visited when he was in a coma. She'd scream and cry. It killed me to see her like that." Momo explained, taking in a shaky breath. "I wasn't far behind her, I would have acted the same way, but I tried to act like it would all be okay so she wouldn't be scared."

"Momo-"

"When Toshi was born everything changed though. Momoka stopped acting the way she did when she went to visit him. She'd tell him all about Toshi and always say how she knew he already knew but she had to tell him anyways. And then she'd kiss him and tell him good-bye before leaving. And that she'd miss him." Momo looked over to her little girls and shook her head. "She thinks Toshiro gave her Toshi because he knew he was leaving, and he didn't want to leave her alone. That's what she told me." Momo explained before glancing over at her best friend. Rukia nodded and sighed.

"I think Toshi was given to both of you for that reason. She's special. Momoka is too. You were lucky to have been the one to bring them into the world." Rukia in golfed Momo into a hug and smiled at her when she pulled away. "It'll all be fine, Momo. He's still with you. Just reach out for him and you'll see that." She whispered before turning to take her seat. The preacher was about to start. Momo stood there for a moment and watched four men roll in a coffin, placing it in front of the preacher. Momo sighed heavily and walked over to the black box and began to lift the lid, everyone looked at her and not many people were talking any longer. When the lid was up, Momo stared down at the body before her. A pain in her chest hit her all over and she chocked back her tears as she stared down at his peaceful face.

_This is actually a pleasant way to wake up." He murmured into her hair as his hot breath tickled her scalp. He nuzzled at her hairline with his nose a few times before replacing it with his chin. _

_"Speak for yourself." Momo growled out still wiggling around in his grasp. He only chuckled and loosened his hold a small bit. But it was enough for Momo to pull the skirt of her dress down._

_"If I do recall, you came to me last night. Not the other way around." He pointed out with a smile plastered on his face. Momo growled again as she pushed herself upwards into a sitting position. Toshiro let his arms fall from around her and pulled his legs away from hers when she started to have trouble getting his off of hers._

_"It's not like I had any other choice." She snapped._

_"You could have cried yourself to sleep." He snapped back. Momo opened her mouth to counter but then closed it. A scowl overtook her features as she slammed her head back down into one of his smooth pillows that could have been mistaken for clouds. She pulled the blanket up over her and hid her whole body and head under it. Toshiro gazed over to the side of the bed she had taken._

_"I wasn't thinking." She finally said in a muffled voice caused by the layers of cloth over her being. Toshiro smirked._

_"Your heart was thinking for you." He muttered under his breath. It took a minute for Momo to comprehend what he had just spoken but when she did, she shot herself up quickly while the blanket slowly slipped down her body._

_"You would never ever be in my heart in that way, I came here last night because I was scared, there was no one else but you to get comfort from." She rose her voice as she glared at him. Toshiro smirked._

_

* * *

"Can you stay with me?" She asked lowly feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. The storm that she could swear was going to was messing with her brain, she just knew it when those words came out of her mouth. But when he smiled and hope filled his eyes her heart fluttered and for some reason she didn't regret asking him to stay. _

_"Of Corse I will." He said happily. Momo smiled lightly and moved over a little as Toshiro sat down on the side of the bed and started to take his shoes off. Afterwards he climbed into bed and pulled the covers back over the both of them. Before she could think about her actions, she cuddled up into his hold and buried her head into his chest while his breath hitched with shock. But then triumph overtook his whole being and he encircled his arms around her waist._

_"I'm falling for you, and this is bad." She mumbled after a few seconds of silence. Her eyes were closed and she was close to drifting back into sleep. She felt Toshiro's body vibrate with laughter._

_"Oh come on, it can't be terribly horrible." He whispered before burying his nose into her hair and breathed in the sent with a sigh. Momo giggled as his breath tickled the top of her scalp. She shrugged her shoulders._

_"It's not horribly bad, but it's not good." She replied. Toshiro shook his head and closed his eyes with a sigh. His hold around her tightened and he pulled her closer._

_"Then I'll just keep pushing until you think it's better then great." He informed as he glanced down at her. Momo picked her head up and looked into his eyes and smiled._

_

* * *

_

_"When you truly love something, you give it the wings it needs to fly... but, if it doesn't come back, you know that it was truly not meant to be. In time, if this angel returns she'll be your world and lover to the boundaries of time." Toshiro whispered to her and himself. "Something my grandma had taught me." He whispered as he leaned towards her. Momo stayed frozen and closed her eyes tightly as she whimpered, trying to keep from crying. Toshiro pressed his lips against hers in a soft, loving kiss._

_"I...I don't want to take those wings from you, my sweet beautiful Momo. The wedding... is off." He whispered and Momo's eyes went wide._

* * *

_"Do you remember this place." He whispered to her as he slowly wrapped her into his arms and pulled her to him. She stiffened slightly, debating on pulling away. But then relaxed and stared around her._

_"Yes. This is the place we met." She whispered while closing her eyes and sighing. He was in golfing her with his body heat and she couldn't think clearly at the moment. He smiled down at her and softly unwrapped one of his arms and brought it up to smoothly run across the skin of her cheek._

_"From the corner of my eye something bright flickered across and I couldn't help but look, it was your pen, but I didn't care about the pen at that moment, because my eyes landed on something more interesting, more breath takingly beautiful." He whispered to her. She opened her eyes slightly and stared up at him. "You were the most mind blowingly gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on. Your hair looked like silk and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. Your eyes sparkled like no tomorrow and the gleam in them, made me think that maybe it wasn't the pen that had blinded me, but your eyes. And that dress you were wearing, it just highlighted your beauty. I wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you." He whispered to her. She stared up into his eyes. They were filled with such love and compassion that she couldn't take it, she couldn't control herself. She latched onto him. There lips molded together in a hot heated kiss and made both of there insides melt. Toshiro was shocked at first but responded in seconds, lifting her off her feet and into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she broke away for air, but that didn't stop Toshiro, he moved down to her neck where he sucked hard on the soft skin as she whimpered lowly._

_"T-T-Toshiro! S-St-stop!" She squealed while trying to grab onto his arms. He only laughed and stopped for a second, letting her breath but before he could start again she grabbed him by his hair and pressed her lips to his. He sighed and closed his eyes as there lips moved together lovingly and her arms in circled around his neck. He rubbed her sides with his paint crusted hands. They pulled away for a minute and stared at each other. Momo giggled before pecking his lips softly and trying to get up but he pinned her down._

_"I'm not done with you yet, missy." He whispered into her ear as he brought it between his lips and sucked on it lovingly. Momo moaned slightly and placed her hands back into his hair. His kisses trailed down to her neck where he began to suck and play with her skin._

_"Toshiro, Momoka's still down stairs." She whispered to him as he nipped on her skin. She whimpered lowly while she in circled her legs around his waist. He took one of his legs and kicked the door shut with his foot while pulling off the white T-shirt she was waring. He trailed his kisses down to her breasts and before undoing her bra whispered into her skin._

_"Then let's make this quick."_

Momo looked at the ground as she watched her tears drop and sprinkle the grass below. Her body was shaking and her mind was going crazy. She was about to fall to her knees when she felt a small hand wrap around hers. She glanced over at the small girl before her and tried to smile but couldn't.

"We are going to be okay. Daddy is watching us and making sure of it." Momoka whispered out with a small smile. Momo nodded and gripped her daughters hand as she looked down at Toshiro's body one last time before joining her daughters.

"This was supposed to be our _Eternity of a Broken Forever._" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Ending Two (Two years later):**

"She likes it when you do this!" Momoka told him with a wide grin as she proudly demonstrated. She placed her hands over her face and then pulled them away after a few seconds. "Peek-a-boo!" She chanted, causing the smaller child nestled up against her fathers chest to squeal with laughter. Momoka smiled widely and laughed too. Toshiro smirked at the two of them before running his fingers through the massive amount of curls his youngest child possessed. They were in the hospital still, and Toshiro had just came out of a coma a few weeks ago. The doctors were curtain he wasn't going to make it, but he did.

"Daddy! Stop! Your making her fall asleep! I'm still playing with her!" Momoka whined as she watched Toshi's eyes get heavier with every stroke of her fathers hand through her hair. Toshiro chuckled and bent down, placing a kiss on the one year old's head.

"She's tired Momoka, let her sleep." Momoka pouted and crossed her arms with a whine, causing Toshiro to laugh. "Come lay down with us, and I'll rub your hair too." He offered the six year old while patting the spot next to him. She hesitated but climbed in next to him and cuddled into his other side. He started to run his other hands fingers through her hair and not long afterward, the two were asleep. Toshiro smiled down at the two little girls in his arms. Toshi looked so much like Momo that it killed him, while Momoka looked alot like him but still mirrored Momo.

"Hey you." A voice came from the door way in a whisper. Toshiro glanced over at the love of his life and smirked before patting the spot between his legs. Momo giggled and ran over to him, hopping onto the bed and laying down on his chest, that was already healed. He sighed and took one of his hands and ran it through her hair before leaning down and planting a kiss in her forehead.

"I don't know where she gets those curls from." Toshiro whispered down to Momo as he glanced over towards the younger child. Momo also looked at her smaller daughter before giggling.

"I don't know either, but they are beautiful." She whispered back before reaching up to pull one of the silky curls between her fingers and watching it spring out of her fingers. Toshiro watched her carefully but then smiled and kissed her lips softly. Momo smiled against his lips.

"I was thinking, maybe we could have another one." He whispered with a smirk. Momo giggled and hit his chest playfully.

"Sure, if your the one giving birth this time." Toshiro laughed and pulled her up further, so he could rest his forehead on hers. Momo cuddled up against him and smiled warmly as he played with her hair.

"Life couldn't get any better." He whispered before closing his eyes. Momo giggled and followed his lead, closing her eyes and letting sleep over take her.

"I love you Toshiro." She whispered before a wave of dreams over took her.

* * *

**Okay, so my second ending wasn't as long as the first, because I didn't really develop that one as great, I was just going with the flow XD I hope you liked it, I really do. I didn't mean to make hard feelings by killing Toshiro off in the first part, it was just the way I planned the story out. I am sorry. :(**


End file.
